The Madhouse
by AppleMistress
Summary: AU. Incomplete
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! XD**

**I'm a little bored of Complications at the moment –shot for being a lazy author-**

**So, I decided on making another story! I really liked the idea, so I hope this turns out well! This idea was inspired by a book I'm reading; though it's not a lot like it~**

**Pairings: Main: D/C Hints of: G/T, B/G, I/N**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim over TDI**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**~Courtney~**

_I yelped. I kicked. No one would understand me._

I opened my eyes groggily. My right arm was stinging endlessly from the injection made. I knew I was in the hospital. Everything seemed white when I opened my eyes. Yet, I wasn't shocked to be here.

Everything from the day before was now a blur; I couldn't really remember anything. I forced myself to sit in the bed; even though the throbbing in the back of my head wanted to protest against that. I rubbed the back of my head with my left arm, to avoid using the right.

My mom walked into the room. She was a mess. Her chocolate brown hair was a little messy, and there were visible black rings hanging from under her eyes like she hadn't slept in days. Her regular office clothes seemed worn and old. Her hands were clamped together tightly; her expression only showing worry.

"C-Courtney," She started in a weak tone, like she just woke up. The blinds were over the windows in the hospital room; so I couldn't tell what time of day it was.

"Yeah mom?" I asked; my voice cracking a bit in between the words.

"Courtney," She murmured next, kneeling down next to the bed I saw up in. She stoked a loose strand of my bangs behind my ear caringly, comfortingly. She inhaled a deep breath before she said anything else, "I-I'm so sorry,"

My mother's expression looked so hurt and guilty that it shocked me.

"T-there's no need to be sorry," I started, "I'm fine, see?"

"No hun," She replied, "You're not fine."

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked. The way she was talking, it seemed like she was going to tell me I was going to die in a week.

"Y-you're being sent to a group home for unstable teens," My mother stuttered, covering her face in her hands, "I couldn't stop the doctors from making the decision."

"G-g-group home!?" I exclaimed, outraged. I didn't belong in a place for _freaks _did I? "Isn't that where they send- B-but…They can't!"

"Courtney, it's decided." My mother said in an even tone; as if trying to restrain me, "It'll help you,"

"But I don't even remember what happened!" I exclaimed, "How can I be sent to a group home!?"

"Courtney, don't make this any harder then it is," My mother's voice broke down, like she was about to burst into tears. I couldn't refuse my mother. But a group home? Are you serious?

* * *

_Now, it's dawn. They're taking me away to a group home. What I did wrong? What I did to deserve this future? I had no idea._

The cab pulled away. There was a normal looking home in front of me. It was a grey stoned house; a little large. There was worn grass covering the front yard, filled with fall leaves that were dead and brown. Tree's bordered the house; the leaves they had left blowing in the light winter air.

As I expected, there was a steal black fence surrounding the house; just in case someone wouldn't escape, I guessed.

"The Grey Stone house," A woman who introduced herself as Margot announced. I almost wanted to roll my eyes. What an original name.

Margot was a short woman; maybe an inch taller then me. She had dull brown hair; streaks of grey slightly visible in the bun she wore. She was slender though; and she was wearing a white coat, similar to a lab coat.

"Come along, dear," Margot said, pushing my upper back along as she led me down towards the fence. She typed in a numbered code to get in. I watched her fingers carefully. 129309. I needed to try remembering that, it could be useful.

She pushed the fence open, and led me towards the cement path that led to the old house. She clicked the door open, and led me inside.

It smelled of lavender inside. The house was cheery. A white table cloth spread neatly; and a vase of daisies on the table. The chairs were all wooden; slightly country styled. The floor was just wooden. No carpets. The kitchen was neat; and there was just one small window that was far too high up for me to reach. To the right of the kitchen, was a regular sized stair case leading to an upstairs level. Margot lead me up there. There was row of white doors in a long, narrow hallway. She pulled me along into the fifth door down, and pushed it open.

There were two twin sized beds with pink blankets and thin pillows. There was one wooden dresser at one end of the room, and a small desk in the corner. No computer.

They tried to make this place look like home; yet it felt really uncomfortable. I set my suitcase down on the bed nearest to the wall. There weren't a whole lot of windows packed on the walls in this place, and that made me feel uneasy.

"Once you're settled in, I'll lead you down stairs to meet the others," Margot stated in a voice that sounded like she was proud of herself. I looked at her curiously.

"How many others are here?" I asked her as I started to unpack my clothes.

"There are about seven other teens here along with you," Margot replied with a perky smile. She watched me unpack carefully; like she expected a gun or knife to be in my bag or something.

"C-can I pack alone?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"It's the rules, darling." Margot replied with her cheesy smile as she continued to watch me. I was about to let out an exhausted sigh; but stopped myself.

* * *

_So I finished packing. Being led downstairs felt like hell. I was nervous. What was wrong with the other kids here? There had to be something keeping them in here too._

Margot treaded down the stairs, me at her heels. A girl with dark brown hair with blue streaks was sitting at the kitchen table now, eating an apple. She glanced up at me in confusion, a brow raised. She seemed to shove me aside as she turned away and took another bite of her apple.

"Gwen, this is Courtney." Margot stated; perkiness almost sounding forced in her tone. As if she was trying to make this Gwen person be polite. I noticed the goth wince. She turned in her seat, locking eyes with mine.

"Welcome, Courtney." She greeted quietly, no emotion in her voice. I felt my shoulders shrink a little, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Thanks," I managed to gulp out.

"DUNCAN!" I jumped at the scream. A woman who looked quite similar to Margot ran in; except she was taller. Her face was red from anger and embarrassment, "Where is that-" She then noticed my shocked expression.

"Courtney! I didn't expect you so soon!" She exclaimed; trying to fix her face to look like she was happy. I just stared at the woman.

A boy's laughter filled the eerie tension in the room. The woman in front of me looked up, and narrowed her eyes. I cocked my head in that direction as well. It was a boy with a green Mohawk and piercings was standing at the top of the stairs. He had his hands on his knees, containing his laughter. If I would have known better; I would have thought I was in prison. His icy blue eyes landed on mine; and he stopped laughing. Our eyes seemed locked, almost like a trance.

"Duncan, I told you a million times not to put too much soap in the dishwasher!" The woman who was yelling before exclaimed. She treaded up the stairs; yet that didn't break our eye contact.

He winked at me; taking off guard. My eyes narrowed instantly, and he looked like he was stifling laughter.

"Duncan! Did you hear me!?" The woman exclaimed again. Duncan chuckled a little.

"Yes sir," He replied childishly before walking down the stairs. The lady fumed behind him. "So, who's the princess?" He asked casually, leaning his right arm down on the kitchen table to prop himself up.

If we weren't in front of adults right now, I would have yelled at him.

Gwen was silent, munching into her apple without paying attention.

"Courtney," Margot replied dully, giving Duncan the evil eye, "Now behave while I help Hannah clean the laundry room,"

The place was coed. Great, just great.

* * *

_So they walked off, leaving us teens behind downstairs. Gwen lead me into the 'Pass time room', Duncan following right behind. What mess am I in?_

Two blondes were on the navy blue couch in the room; side by side. The girl was a little short, and her hair was tied into a pony tail. Her golden eyes seemed slightly expressionless. Then, the boy sitting next to her wore a cowboy hat and a pink shirt. He had his arm around the girl protectively.

"Bridgette and Geoff," Gwen introduced dully, waving her hand in their direction. After, she walked over to a desk with a computer.

"You guys have internet access?" I asked, a little shocked.

"They block everything like email sites, Princess." Duncan explained, pulling his arm around me. My heart pounded, and I shrugged his arm off. He had an amused smirk on his face.

The girl named Bridgette turned her head to face me, and a small smile formed on her lips. "Courtney, right?" She asked in a calm and collected tone. She seemed normal. Why was she in here? "I'm Bridgette, welcome,"

The other blonde, Geoff turned his head in my direction.

"Hey dude," He greeted with a nod before turning over on the couch to watch the TV with Bridgette again.

I noticed the sound of someone strumming a guitar in the corner. I hadn't noticed him until now. He had pine green eyes, and dark hair that was cropped in a rock-star like way. He noticed me looking in his way, and blinked. "New girl?" He asked, "Well, hey there. I'm Trent,"

"Courtney," I replied in a breath. This was getting annoying. All I wanted to do was go to my room and read. Or something that could keep my mind off of this dreary place.

"Nice to meet ya," Trent replied before turning back to his guitar. He gave a few glances to Gwen as he played.

"Yeeeeh Haaaaaaaw!" A girl's voice exploded through the house. A few groans were heard around the Pass Time room. Was this usual?

"Did Izzy get to the matches again!?" Margot's annoyed voice shouted.

"She better not have!" An unfamiliar voice replied through the house. Someone I was probably yet to met.

Duncan walked over to my side, his amused smirk spread across his face. He leaned over to whisper something in my ear.

"Welcome to the madhouse, princess."

* * *

**And here it is! I hope this is interesting~**

**I wouldn't be surprised if you're a little confused. Everything will explain itself as this story moves on. **

**Please review if you have the time!**

**-Apple**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**I'm so happy that this story is a pretty good hit! XD**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my great reviewers! All of your reviews make me smile! =)**

**I hope I get more in the future! :D**

**Disclaimer: No claim over TDI**

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**~Courtney~**

_Welcome to the madhouse, princess_

I woke early; panting some. I glanced around the pitch black room to find myself in that dreary bedroom I was introduced to yesterday. No windows; I couldn't see anything.

I almost squeaked when I noticed someone's sleeping figure in the bed next to me. I had a room mate?

I would find that out later anyway; so I shrugged the thought aside. I stayed in bed. 'The Grey Stone house' had rules, of course.

-No going in the attic or the basement

-No going outside without permission

-No staying alone in the afternoon

-Do your chores during free time

-Have a healthy snack around 3Pm

-Leave your bedroom when signaled.

-Lights out at ten.

This place sounded like boot camp; but I was a stickler for the rules after all. I stayed in bed, staring in the blackness of the room. I couldn't even see my hand well right in front of me. My onyx eyes drifted over to the sleeping figure next to me. Please don't tell me the rooms are coed too. Please don't.

One of the beds creaked; it sounded like the person in the bed next to me was getting up. I squinted in the darkness to see who it was.

I noticed a hint of blue... I think it was Gwen. Something about Gwen made me feel uneasy even so.

"Courtney? You're awake at this hour?" Gwen's voice murmured; quiet enough so people in the other rooms couldn't hear us.

"Well, I could be asking you the same thing," I pointed out. She nodded slowly. Gwen got up on her feet carefully; so the floor boards under her feet wouldn't creak. "You're going somewhere?"

"I get up early to see Trent every morning," Gwen explained, "It's easy to sneak past at this time of day anyway. Four in the morning."

"Where do the guys sleep anyway?" I asked. I was surprised she would break the rules, but I didn't question her on it.

"There's a door at the very end of the hall," Gwen started, "That leads to another hallway of doors. The girls aren't aloud in there, cause that's where the guys sleep. Us girls sneak over there from time to time,"

"Why? What happens if you're caught?" I asked curiously.

"We've never been caught before," Gwen replied with a shrug. I blinked a few times.

"Okay then…" I started, a little uneasy, "Be careful,"

Gwen managed a small smile. "Thanks. I'll see you later,"

I gulped once, and nodded as she exited the room. The door opening sent a small light through the room. It shut quietly, leaving me alone to think in my room.

* * *

_Breakfast wasn't coed to my surprise. Us girls were going to breakfast first; and the guys had it afterwards. Thank goodness._

_Something told me, I didn't want to meet this Izzy person. _

I walked into my kitchen to find Gwen and a dark haired girl sitting at the kitchen table. The girl with dark hair had brown eyes. She was wearing a crimson colored tank and jean shorts. There was a tension running through the room, obviously. It seemed that the girl and Gwen didn't like each other very much. Great.

I sat down next to Gwen, since I knew her the most. The dark haired girl crocked a brow at me.

"Who's _she_?" The girl asked; her tone snobbish. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Heather, Courtney. Courtney, Heather," Gwen introduced dully.

"N-nice to meet you," I managed to gulp out. I've been stuttering a lot ever since I got to this house. Everything made me nervous. What if some of the kids here were dangerous or something?

"Cut the crap," Heather replied harshly, "What are you in this nut house for?"

"Heather," Gwen hissed, glancing around the kitchen nervously, "We can't talk about ourselves in that matter. Remember?"

I glanced at Gwen in confusion, and Heather huffed in annoyance.

"Mooorning!" A girl's cheerful voice rang. I looked up to see a curly haired red head. She was in a lime green nightgown, and she carried an over stuffed teddy bear in her left hand. She skipped over to the seat next to me. "It's da new girl!"

To my surprise, she leaned over and gave me a friendly hug before sitting down. Gwen and Heather made a few grunts in response.

I blinked a few times in confusion, and the girl tilted her head.

"I'm Izzy! My mom's a monkey, and my dad's a wolf!" Izzy exclaimed. Well, I guess I could see how Izzy was locked up in this place….

"That's not literally possible," Heather muttered at Izzy; giving her a hard stare. Izzy just shrugged and smiled.

"It is to me! And that's what counts!" Izzy replied, sticking her tong out at Heather.

Gwen sighed, and cupped her chin in her right hand; elbow propped up on the table. "Izzy; that's Courtney. Please don't call her….new girl. That's downright weird."

"But true!" Izzy replied, hugging her teddy bear up to her chest.

Bridgette entered the kitchen, wearing similar clothes from yesterday. Jean shorts and a blue tee shirt. Her hair was pulled up in her original pony tail.

"Morning Bridgette," I managed to say.

Bridgette nodded, and stumbled a little on her feet as she walked over to the table. She plopped into her chair, letting out a sigh of relief.

"You go to see Geoff too late again, Bridgette?" Izzy exclaimed, childish interest on her face.

"Shut it Izzy! We don't want them finding out!" Gwen hissed under her breath in the red head's direction.

I was tempted to rub my temples, but I didn't.

Margot, Hannah, and some other woman walked into the room a few minutes after our awkward silence. The woman I didn't know, set miniature cups of water down in front of us. Cups like the ones you would use to rinse out your mouth while brushing your teeth, I glanced at the cup, unsure of what to do with it.

Margot walked around, dropping a miniature white pill into the small cups. I looked at mine nervously as the other girls just sipped there's down, and then continued on with their conversation. I watched them in confusion, and then turned my gaze back to the small cup. I hesitated, and took a quick gulp of it. I swallowed the pill; the back of my throat stinging.

Next, Hannah walked around, putting single bowls of oatmeal in front of us; along with a glass of carrot juice. Not exactly the breakfast of my choice; but I took it anyway.

_After breakfast, we would all head into the pass time room to wait for the guys to finish up. Margot walked in there with us; just to keep an eye. She listed out the names of our different chores for the week._

"Courtney," Margot started, looking down at something on her clip board, "You'll have laundry duty this week."

I nodded slowly; I could probably manage that.

"Alright. That concludes our list of chores for the week," Margot stated firmly with a nod, "Dr. Hill will have a word with you in an hour, Courtney. For your classes and appointments,"

I nodded once again; trying to keep the woman satisfied. Thank goodness the other girls were watching some show on the TV.

Once Margot was gone, I looked at the screen in confusion.

Gwen glanced back at me, "Cartoon network, the only channel we can really watch here," She explained.

I gulped a breath of air, and took a seat on the couch next to Bridgette.

They were watching some cartoon. 'Tom and Jerry' I think? None of them really seemed to be interested in it, but Izzy; who was bouncing at her seat on the couch, watching happily as the cat got blown into the air by the mouse.

Gwen rolled her eyes at Izzy, and shook her head slowly in disbelief. Wait…wasn't Izzy the one who might have had matches yesterday? Wow, that really made me feel safe…

_The guys joined us in the room. Duncan, Geoff, Trent, and another guy who was rather short. They all just got on the couch with us girls. We all seemed a little drowsy. Maybe the pills? I don't know._

"Noah!" Izzy exclaimed, jumping on him.

"What the heck, Izzy?" The short guy asked. I suspected he went by the name of _Noah. _Obviously.

"Let's play Mario Kart!" Izzy exclaimed to him; keeping a loose grip around Noah's shoulders. Noah sighed, and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yay!" Izzy exclaimed, throwing her arms off of him. She turned on the Wii system they had in the pass time room; turning off the cartoon. No one seemed to mind anyway.

Izzy and Noah were busy getting their wheels ready; leaving the rest of us to just sit there. Bridgette and Geoff were the first to walk away from the couch; now sitting on the two beanbag chairs in the back of the room.

Duncan scooted closer to me; since Bridgette had emerged from her spot next to me.

"Sleep well, princess?" Duncan asked smugly, laying his arm around my shoulders. It felt warm and comforting- not like I'd admit it. I slowly shrugged his shoulders off.

"If you must know," I started, crossing my arms, "I didn't,"

"You'd probably sleep better in my room," Duncan stated with a sly wink.

"I doubt it," I replied with a sigh, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"In this dump?" Duncan asked, amused, "No."

I tried to ignore him; watching Izzy and Noah's match of Mario Kart from where I was sitting on the couch.

Izzy's hands started to shake all of the sudden; and she dropped her remote; now staring blankly at the screen. Noah paused the game, noticing this.

"Izzy?" He asked in slight concern. I felt goose bumps creeping down my arms.

Gwen looked up from the sketch book she was drawing in; with Trent by her side. Even Heather looked up from filing her nails.

Izzy darted out of the room without another word.

* * *

_None of us had seen Izzy after that incident in the pass time room. Margot took me to an office soon after; so I could meet this Dr. Hill._

"Courtney," Dr. Hill started. She was a blonde woman; very tall. She almost looked like she could be perfect; her beauty almost unreal in a way. She wore a white coat, similar to Margot's. "Do you know why you're here?"

"I don't," I replied simply; a little nervous.

"Well," Dr. Hill started, "By the looks for your tests…"

I braced myself for what she was about to say. This was probably the decision to my future; the disorder that would change my life.

"Courtney; you have schizophrenia." Dr. Hill finished; her hands clamped in front of her, waiting for my reaction.

"S-sch-" I started in disbelief. I couldn't possibly have _schizophrenia_.

"Schizophrenia. This disorder, at some point in the illness, involves a psychotic phase with delusions, hallucinations, or grossly bizarre or disorganized speech and behavior. This psychotic phase must last for at least one month; or less if successfully treated." Dr. Hill explained calmly, "You were carried off from school that one day; and you woke up in the hospital. Did you remember anything?"

"I-I-I-" I started; too nervous and shocked for my own words.

"Slow down, and think." Dr. Hill stated, waiting patiently.

"No," I replied flatly. Dr. Hill's expression was disappointed, "What do the others think of this?"

"We prefer to keep everyone's disorders a secret here. You're data is in a file; no one here will know of this but me, Margot, and Hannah." Dr. Hill started, "We prefer to keep the privacy for each individual here,"

* * *

_Schizophrenia. The illness is crazy…and I of all people have it. I want to get out of this place. I want to be normal. What happened at school? Did everyone think I was crazy now? They probably did. _

I was in the kitchen with all of the others for lunch now; but I wasn't hungry. I pushed my plate away; everything was so silent and dreary. I felt truly a little depressed. I was a Shizo. It would wear off in at **least **a month. How long would it take?

"Don't care for today's specials, princess?" Duncan asked with a smirk. He was washing the dishes; his duty for this week. That's when I realized we were in the kitchen alone; everyone was already gone. Finished. Well, with the exception of Izzy; who disappeared before.

"Not really," I mumbled, my chin cupped in my left hand.

"Found out about your label?" Duncan asked when he finished washing down one of the plates.

"Label?" I asked drearily.

"They tend to label us by our disorders here. They don't think we have personality," Duncan replied, keeping his eyes focused on the dish he was washing, "We're just their little soldiers; trying to get rid of a disorder as quick as possible."

"Boot camp," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Exactly," Duncan agreed. Duncan put one of the plates down on the counter; and it just cracked in half. I stared at the plate in confusion, and Duncan winced.

"Damn it," Duncan muttered.

"You just put it down…" I started, "How did it break?"

"I-" Duncan started, "It's nothing. I just hit it down to hard. These plates can be a little thin,"

I could tell he was lying; but I didn't press the matter any further. Duncan made something clear to me. Something about this place wasn't right.

Duncan cringed, and then looked back at me. "We're not normal,"

I winced; but nodded. "I know that already,"

"Not normal. Even with these mental illnesses; we're just…." Duncan started; locking his icy blue eyes into mine. "Supernatural."

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too confusing for you guys~ :D**

**Thanks again for all the reviews~ **

**Courtney's past is going to show up in the next chapter. Each character has their own past, which I will reveal through the future chapters. **

**-Apple**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again~ XD**

**I'm very happy; and it's all thanks to my reviewers! You guys are all awesome.**

**I'm hoping some of your questions will be answered in this chapter~**

**Disclaimer: Nope. No claim over TDI whatsoever**

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**~Courtney~**

_Supernatural? I tried asking him what he meant; but he turned and left towards the pass time room. I'm sure I'll find out what he meant at some point….right?_

_Now, I'm sitting in my English class. It's just a regular room with seven desks in it. We all get private lessons here… Much different then my old school._

I finished my three page essay on the short story Margot had us read yesterday. I set my pencil on the edge of my desk; my thoughts wandering elsewhere. Izzy was still gone…Margot, Hannah, and Dr. Hill aren't even acting concerned over it. I was almost tempted to ask where she went.

Noah seemed to be taking it harder then I would have thought. We aren't hearing as much sarcastic remarks from him after all.

I was scared. What happened here? Is there any way that these people only except teens with a past or record of supernaturalism?

Margot walked over to my desk, and lifted my essay up with her forefinger and her thumb. Looking over it briefly; she nodded.

"Alright. You're free to go now," Margot said in a slight whisper. Taking a look around the room; Noah was the only one finished. He left about three minutes earlier.

I needed to talk with him about Izzy's disappearance. Tucking some of my bangs behind my ear; I walked out of the room. I could feel Duncan's eyes on my from the back; and winced.

* * *

_So I walked into the pass time room. Noah was there; reading uneasily. I walked over, and sat next to him on the couch._

Noah glanced up from his book. "Courtney?" He asked in somewhat confusion. You could tell from his expression that he hasn't been sleeping well.

"Noah….I'm really concerned," I started truthfully, "Do you know anything that happened to Izzy?"

Noah glanced at me; a little unsure. "Why are you concerned about her? You just met her,"

"Noah; you can trust me," I started, "Seriously; I'm starting to feel paranoid in this place,"

Noah's expression softened a little. "It's a long story," He started bluntly.

"I have all day," I replied.

Noah sighed lightly before starting. "Well, we're all in here for something, correct?"

I nodded in response, signaling him to go on.

"Well….It's hard to explain; but Izzy's attracted to fire," Noah replied, "No- addicted to it. Almost like a drug. She _needs _it. Or she'll go crazy."

"Fire?" I asked. He gave me a look that said; 'Do you even believe me?' "Go on; I believe that,"

Noah nodded slowly, and continued. "Well…when her expression grew blank… You know how the first day you got here, Izzy got to the matches?"

"Yeah, I remember that," I replied with a short nod.

"Margot and Hannah always take them from her… And she becomes drowsy," Noah started, "Not even Dr. Hill knows the reason for it. It seems inhuman in a way," Noah let in a sharp breath.

That's when Duncan's words hit me. _Supernatural. _

"S-supernatural," I breathed. Noah gave me an even look; and then nodded slowly.

"In a way," He replied, "I don't know anyone else's reasons for being here. Izzy trusted me with her past…" He let out a small laugh.

I looked at Noah with concern. "Where do you think she could be?" I asked, "Margot, Hannah- they don't seem concerned,"

Noah winced visibly. "Well; they have no real care of Izzy." He started, "Sometimes, she'll sneak matches and hide away in the basement. She always tells me not to go down there…She doesn't want me to worry,"

Curiosity was biting at me like vicious dogs.

"Does she….Just watch the fire?" I asked; breaking some of the silence between us.

"That goes into her past," Noah replied, "Once I can trust you enough; I'll let you in on the whole story,"

"What about privacy?" I asked, "Dr. Hill told me-"

Noah let out another small laugh. "None of us here really apply to that. We figure out everyone's 'mental illness' after a little while,"

I high pitched scream erupted through the house; and I winced.

"What was that!?" I exclaimed; my heart throbbing non-stop in my chest.

Noah gave me a look like I was crazy. "What was what?" He asked, tilting his head.

I pressed my hands to my temples; squinting my eyes shut. "That scream! Where did it come from?"

Noah started to look a little worried. "What scream?" He asked, "I didn't hear anything,"

My hands started to shake a little; and I slowly opened my eyes. Something in front of me…it had a ghastly white glow to it. A woman with a party dress on. She was basically glowing white; like a ghost would. I shrieked; and moved out of the way swiftly.

Noah's hand landed on my shoulder firmly. "Courtney? What is it?" He asked in panic, "There's nothing there,"

"Y-y-you can't see it!?" I managed to hiss out.

"What? What can't I see?" Noah asked; eyes a little wide.

I shuddered; and the ghost figure faded away as the door to the pass time room opened. I panted; staring at the space where the ghost was. Fazed.

A few people rushed into the room; one person knelt down by my side; but I didn't take my eyes off the spot.

I felt someone's strong hand against my shoulder. "Courtney?" Duncan's voice sounded like pure velvet.

Tears tried to escape from my moist eyes; they started to sting. I shook them off; and turned to see Bridgette, Margot, and Noah. Duncan was still at my side.

I turned to the boy with the Mohawk. His icy blue eyes were narrowed in concern.

Margot crossed her arms angrily. "Is this some kind of joke?" She spat. Bridgette winced at Margot from where she was standing beside her.

"I-It…" I started, "A g-ghost,"

Margot's eyes widened; and Duncan helped me off of the ground easily. He nearly picked me up like a feather off the ground.

Once I was back on my feet; Margot literally dragged me out of the room by my arm.

* * *

**~Duncan~**

_Ghosts. Of course; she has __schizophrenia. Hallucinating. _

I slammed the basketball down against the pavement. It was free time hours; and I was outside, playing basketball with Trent and Geoff.

"Dude, you seem out of it," Geoff stated casually as he took the basketball; and tossed it to Trent.

"Is it because of that incident with Courtney?" Trent asked, making the shot he just threw.

"Let's hope she doesn't get sent away to the nut house after this," Geoff stated, grabbing the ball before it whooshed to the ground from the hoop. Hannah was inside; watching us from the window.

I winced visibly; and Trent sent a glare to Geoff. Geoff shrugged, and took a seat on the bench nearby. I took by water bottle; and gulped a few sips of it.

"She can see the ghosts," I started, "We _need _her; so we can complete our plans of getting out of this joint,"

Trent and Geoff exchanged a glance; and then nodded back at me.

* * *

**~Heather~**

_Little miss goody two shoes. You are interesting…Seeing ghosts?_

I snuck into Dr. Hill's office at lunch break; no one suspected that I was down here. I opened the filing cabinet carefully so it wouldn't make any noise. I flipped through all the files; and pinched Courtney's file out. I pushed the cabinet shut; and rushed out of Dr. Hill's office. I ran into my room; and sat cross legged on the bed. I rubbed my hands together eagerly before opening the file.

I read through…Name, birth date, age, blah blah blah.

That's when I hit the nail:

_Mental Illness: Schizophrenia. _

_Hallucinating, seeing things that shouldn't be seen._

I narrowed my eyes; not bothering to read the story of the file. I stuffed the file under my pillow.

"I need to get rid of her as soon as possible," I hissed under my breath, getting off my bed; and walking down the hall so no one would suspect I've been sneaking around.

* * *

**~Izzy~**

I sat on the cold cement floor of the basement; watching the orange glow of the light match in my hands. Watching it flicker sent excitement up and down my arms.

I grinned, and pinched the light. I skipped up the basement stairs; back on the first floor. Perfect. No one suspected I was gone. I let out a girlish giggle, and thudded down the hall into the pass time room.

Noah was sitting on the couch, reading one of his heavy weight books. He looked a little troubled; so I ran over and tackled him in a hug.

"Noah!" I exclaimed happily.

He flipped off the couch from the effect of me tackling him; I was on top of him. His face flushed a deep red.

"I-Izzy," He stuttered, "You're okay now?"

"Yes!" I squealed cheerfully.

He shut his eyes; and shook his head. He let out a weak laugh.

"Alright," Noah started, "And…Izzy?"

"What is it, Noah?" I asked with curiosity.

"Would you mind getting off of me for a second?" Noah replied. My turn to flush.

"Right, right! Sorry about that!" I exclaimed with a nervous laugh as I jumped off of the ground.

Noah rubbed the back of his head; and sent me a small smile. I grinned back.

"Want to finish that round of Mario Kart?" I asked randomly.

Noah shook his head in disbelief at my cheerfulness; and chuckled. "You're on,"

* * *

**~Courtney~**

_Margot took me to Dr. Hill's office. She gave me a few pills; and sent me to my room. She told me this wasn't normal; and I needed to rest. I feel drowsy from the pills; and slightly fazed._

"Ugh," I moaned, turning onto my side in the bed. Chills ran down my spine as I remembered that ghost. She looked blonde; and she had deep, ocean blue eyes. She was really pretty; wearing a party dress that had a flowery design at the hem.

I glanced out the small window in the corner of the room; and Gwen entered.

"Light's out," She said dimly, flicking the lights of out room off. She turned on her flashlight, and sat on the edge of my bed. "You feeling okay?"

"Not really," I replied, squinting at the faint glow of the flashlight in my eyes.

"Seeing ghosts?" Gwen asked with strange curiosity, "What's it like? It seems pretty cool in movies and stuff,"

"No," I started, glancing at my folded hands, "It's terrifying,"

The door to our room clicked open; and Gwen jumped a little. She shone the flashlight over; to see Duncan.

"C'mon princess," Duncan started, "We need to talk,"

Gwen looked at me; unsure.

I shook my head at Duncan, crossing my arms.

"I can't, it's the rules," I replied sharply, "You shouldn't be here…"

"Princess, trust me. We won't get caught," Duncan replied, gritting his teeth.

"I-I can't," I responded. I always followed the rules. I wouldn't stand for getting caught after what happened earlier today.

"Looks like I'll have to force you, _darling,"_ Duncan stated; picking me up off of my bed as he said 'darling'. Gwen just sheepishly waved at us as he walked out of our room.

"Duncan! Put me down," I hissed under my breath. I didn't want to risk getting caught by yelling anyway.

"No can do, princess." He replied simply; smirking.

He punched a code into the backyard gate; and carried me through the land in the backyard.

"W-where are you taking me?" I asked; worry in my voice, "You're not trying to escape, are you?"

"Not at this moment," Duncan replied, "But we really need to talk,"

He pushed open the wooden door of the outside shed. It smelled of bikes and dust; hay covered the ground from under me. Duncan set me down carefully.

"Why are we in here!?" I hissed, "If we get caught like this… they'll think-"

"Mellow your yellow, princess," Duncan replied, rolling his eyes, "No ones ever been caught before. We'll be fine,"

I narrowed my eyes, and placed my hands on my hips. "Fine. What is it?"

"You know, you're really hot when you're angry," Duncan started smugly with a smirk. I flushed quickly from anger and embarrassment.

"Get to the point," I responded through clenched teeth.

"I was right about you," Duncan started; no more amusement in his tone. He locked his blue eyes with my onyx ones for yet another time, "You have to trust me. Just listen,"

* * *

**Cliffie! XD**

**Sorry; I just had to~**

**I'll try making the next chapter right after this; and I'll try posting it up tonight.**

**I decided to wait for Courtney's past; and I brought up a little of Izzy's history instead. **

**Please review! Reviews make me happy! :D**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Apple over'n out**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

XD  
Woah! I love all the reviews I keep getting! You guys are awesome, just in case I haven't said it before.

**Now, I'm writing this chapter at like….1:42 this morning, so if it seems a little off; I'll edit it tomorrow…Or later… -shot XD**

**Alright, on with the show! **

**Disclaimer: TDI's not mine. At all.**

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**~Courtney~**

_You have to trust me. Just listen…_

"What makes you think I would want to listen to you," I asked firmly; my hands on my hips. The stink of the hay on the ground of this old shed was starting to bug me…It was stinging my eyes.

"Way to spoil the moment," Duncan mused, glancing over to the side; breaking our long lasting eye contact.

"_What _are you talking about?" I demanded, straightening my posture a little in annoyance.

"Never mind, princess," Duncan started, "Just listen, okay?"

"I'll listen," I started, crossing my arms, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to trust you,"

"Alright; we're finally getting somewhere," Duncan replied with a smirk.

"Are you going to tell me something or not!?" I hissed, "We're not getting anywhere at this rate!"

"Calm down, darling," Duncan responded with a small smirk, "I'm going to tell you,"

"Then tell," I stated, tapping my foot as a signal of proving my point.

"Right…" Duncan started; as if trying to find the right words, "You saw a ghost today…In the pass time room, right?"

"N-no, I didn't," I lied. Why would I want someone to know I was seeing ghosts? That would make them think I was a freak or something…

"You stutter when you lie," Duncan pointed out. I bit my lower lip.

"I never used to stutter," I replied, narrowing my eyes, "It was a mistake…I shouldn't be here,"

"We all shouldn't be here," Duncan agreed with a simple nod.

"You? Well I'm normal-" I referred.

"You _think _you're normal," Duncan stated lightly, brushing his shoulder off a little.

"Think? How do you know if I'm normal or not?" I replied harshly.

"Well, actually? I don't know if you're normal or not," Duncan stated evenly, "Your file wasn't there when I went to steal it,"

"You were trying to steal my file!?" I exclaimed. What if he was a stalker or something!?

"It wasn't there, princess," Duncan replied, "Either someone else grabbed it out before I could get it…Or you just have no file at all,"

"I know I have a file," I started.

"Then that means you're not normal," Duncan replied smugly, crossing his arms, "If you have a file,"

"B-but-" I tried to start again.

"Shut your pretty thoughts for a few minutes, princess. Let me explain something to you," Duncan started. I decided to keep my mouth closed, and nodded at him to continue. He took a breath before continuing, "We're not unstable teens with mental illnesses either,"

"But they said I had schizophrenia," I argued, "That's something that includes a mental illness, right?"

"That's just your label, princess," Duncan replied calmly, "They try to make it _seem _that way,"

"They try to make it seem that way?" I repeated, confused.

"Have you looked up the history of this place yet?" Duncan asked me, crossing his arms as he quizzed me.

"Not really," I replied, "I didn't think there was much to this place's history anyway…"

"Rein Stone. He created this 'group home for unstable teens'." Duncan started; looking far off into the distance, "He was a madman, a scientist with the craziest ideas,"

I raised a brow. "What does that have to do with this?" I asked curiously.

"What does it have to do with this place?" Duncan asked, "Everything. Haven't you noticed yet?"

"Noticed what?" I asked, unsure of what else to say.

"There are only a few of us in this place," Duncan started, "If you knew more about everyone here…You would understand better. I'll tell you more later on,"

"What!?" I exclaimed; a little too curious to wait for now.

"I'll tell you this though," Duncan started with a smirk as he picked me up from the ground again, "We're far from ordinary teens. Every single one of us,"

I frowned; and he carried me back to my dorm. "There's no need to carry me," I started, "I'm capible of walking you know?"

"But aren't all princesses carried like that, princess?" Duncan teasted before setting me down on my bed. He closed the door; leaving me alone in the dorm; Gwen sleeping in the bed next to mine.

_We're far from ordinary…huh? I want to know more. Something made me want to talk to Duncan longer about this._

_Looks like I have to do my own research on the house for the time being; since Duncan has his private session with Dr. Hill, the teachers are on break, and the others were watching a Blockbuster movie in the living room. I headed into the pastime room, and sat at a computer._

'Rein Stone' I typed into the google search bar.

I scanned down the page…It looked as though this search had been blocked. Why would the 'Grey Stone House' ban a search for it's own creator? There was something about this 'Rein Stone' person; and I needed to know what he's supposed to be.

'_He's a madman, a scientist with the craziest ideas,' _Duncan's words hit me again. I sighed in defeat, and closed off the internet page.

I got up from the roller chair I was sitting in, and headed into the living room to watch what was left of the movie with the others.

Bridgette and Geoff were close together on the couch; Noah and Izzy were playing their Ds's; connection mode, I'm guessing?

Gwen was sketching in her note pad; ignoring the movie and Trent's obvious stares of admiration.

I sat on the edge of the couch, and peered over Gwen's shoulder.

She was drawing a really detailed picture of Trent himself; and I couldn't help but smile a little. I moved myself back before she could figure that I was looking at her drawing. She was really good.

Everyone here seemed normal…Yet Duncan said that we _all _were beyond ordinary. How is that possible?

* * *

**Yeah…It's late, so this chapter might be a little shorter then some of my other ones. But hey, at least I managed an update, right? :D**

**Review if you have the time; I really love them all. **

**I'll try for another update at a better time this evening~**

**See ya'll later**

**-Apple**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright~ Here I am yet again with another chapter. I'm hoping to make this one longer. :D**

**Well, I won't keep ya'll waiting any longer. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: No claim over TDI**

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**~Courtney~**

_Sunday morning…The week before the winter holidays begin. I've been stuck in this place for about a week and a half now…And it's officially creeping me out. At least I haven't seen any ghosts crawling around. Though I can't help but wonder about where my file went. I hope no one decided to take it or anything…_

"Hey, Courtney." I heard Heather's smooth voice call casually from down the halls. I froze… What did _she _want with me?

"Y-yeah," I replied as steady and even as I could; turning around so I could face her.

"We need to talk," Heather replied, cupping her right hand at her mouth slightly as if it was a signal to show this would have to be private, "Come with me,"

Without protesting, I let her drag me by the arm to her dorm. No one shared a dorm with her…She seemed mean enough that no one would want to share one with her any way. Once Heather closed the door, she gestured for me to sit next to her on the edge of her bed.

"What's this about?" I asked her quietly. Heather placed her forefingers to her lips, and glanced over at the door with her dark eyes.

"Shh…Someone might be listening at the door. We need to talk quieter then that," Heather replied in a voice at which I could barely hear her from.

I leaned in so I could hear better, and she nodded once.

"Alright…" I started in a whisper, "What's this about?"

"Your file," Heather replied softly, "It was gone…I heard Dr. Hill talking about it with Margot and Hannah last night during that movie…when I had to go to the bathroom,"

I blinked in confusion. I knew it was gone; but I didn't want Heather to know about that chat with Duncan I had the other night, so I kept my mouth shut.

"I think Duncan took it," Heather started again. There was an edge in her voice that made me think she was lying, "He always takes a look at someone's file when they come here,"

"How would you know that?" I whispered back; the unsure tone showing deeply in my voice.

"I have my ways," Heather replied, a little taken aback, "I thought you didn't trust that delinquent. I thought you hated him,"

"I-I _do _hate him…" I stuttered. The feeling didn't go through the whole way though.

"You stutter when you lie…Or when you're nervous," Heather whispered; as if trying to point out my weaknesses.

"N-no, I don't." I replied. Damn…The so called 'mental illness' I had effected my voice or something; I read about it doing research.

"Yes. Yes you do," Heather replied sharply, "You like Duncan, don't you?"

"No, I don't!" I denied in a harsh tone, "What did you want to speak with me for in the first place. I already know my file is missing,"

"How would you know your file is missing already?" Heather replied, her brown eyes narrowing.

I ignored her question when something under Heather's pillow caught my eye. It looked like the corner of an envelope was sticking out. Heather seemed to notice me staring at it; and put her hand out in front of my face. I was tempted to slap it away; but I didn't.

"Earth to Courtney?" Heather started; wrinkling her nose in annoyance.

I sighed, and looked off to the side.

"I think I heard my name being called," I started firmly, getting back up to my feet, "See you later, Heather."

Before she could protest to my decision; I walked out, and closed the door sharply behind me.

* * *

**~Duncan~**

I rushed down the halls when I noticed Courtney opening the door to Heather's dorm. Yes, I was listening. I couldn't help but smirk as I made it in one piece to the pastime room. The princess wanted me; I could tell it by her tone back there.

And yes, I could hear them of course. Everything about me was basically advanced. My hearing, my strength, my speed. A lot of people would say that it's not a humanlike thing.

In other words, supernatural.

Heather's 'mental issues'? I had no idea just yet. I knew that she wasn't an ally of the rest of us though. The way she talked with Courtney back there, the way she treats everyone.

My best guess was that she's moody. An illness for having the worst temper around or something. Or was there an illness that dignified that you were a snobby, stuck up, brat? Maybe.

I shrugged the thought off; Heather's problems weren't to any of my concern yet anyway.

I let myself smirk smugly as Courtney walked into the room; her arms crossed, as they usually were.

"Hey princess," I greeted, walking over; setting wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

She sighed, and shrugged me off. A challenge with this girl, as always.

"In a foul mood, darling?" I asked, crossing my arms casually.

"If you would be the one to say that," Courtney replied lightly, looking at the ceiling, "Does Heather always do stuff like that?"

"Like what?" I asked, sliding some of her mocha brown hair behind her ear.

"Stealing people's files…" Courtney started. I locked my eyes into hers for a moment.

"Heather stole your file?" I asked; my eyes narrowing.

"She might have…I noticed an envelope under her pillow," Courtney replied nervously.

"I'll figure this out princess, don't worry." I stated firmly, uncrossing my arms.

"Who ever said I was worrying?" Courtney muttered; trying to brush past me to make her way to the computer.

"I can read you like a book, princess," I replied with a smirk, getting in her way so she couldn't reach the computer.

"Oh good god," Courtney started; her voice showing false surprise, "I never knew you could read, Duncan."

I grunted, and let her pass by me. She simply smirked at me; and took a seat at one of the rolling chairs.

* * *

**~Bridgette~**

"We're going to sneak out," Geoff concluded. We were sitting in his dorm room that he shared with Duncan. Sundays were good; we had a lot of free time, despite our chores and all. We were sitting cross legged on his bed.

"You're going to try?" I asked, "Again?"

"Yes. Duncan's going to try getting Courtney for the…answers we need about this place," Geoff started again, "Because she can communicate with ghosts and all. We need to see if our theory about the house is true…"

"Am I allowed to come?" I asked wearily.

"We all are going to try breaking out, Bridge," Geoff replied casually, "You're not coming this time though. This one's just for a small mission. It would be to dangerous for you to come."

My heart sunk in my chest; and I nodded slowly. "Alright, I understand," I managed to gulp, "But just…promise me something,"

"Anything, Bridge," Geoff replied; a hint of concern showing on his face.

"Don't get yourself killed, okay?" I replied, looking hopeful.

"I can't promise that, Bridge," Geoff started, wrapping his arms around me, "But I'll try my best. Anything to make you happy."

I sighed; but nodded. Geoff was worth everything to me.

I didn't want anyone to get hurt…the feeling seemed so much that it hurt me myself.

_I can't promise that…. But I'll try_

* * *

**This might be a little short too…But it's hard to update a long chapter on a Sunday night, you know?**

**It's hard for me to update on school nights and such…So yeah~**

**Tomorrow's my birthday! Woo! XD –shot**

**Well, anyhow; the next update will most likely be up next weekend.**

**Thanks again to all of my reviewers; and I hope I can manage to get more. :D**

**I recommend a fanfic from a good friend of mine! XD:**

The Last Stand A Grim talesDexterJohnny Test Fa » by wasup85

**Please take the time to read it if it seems interesting to you! **

**-Apple**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright…..**

**Since you all are such amazing reviewers, I decided to give ya'll an early chapter before the weekend! **

**I know a lot of you have questions, and I'm getting a lot of 'the suspense is killing me!' XD**

**Well, a few of your questions will be answered in every chapter. Be patient! I'm trying my best to get as much info as I can in a chapter! I'm glad ya'll like this so much.**

**Well, anyway; please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No claim over TDI**

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**~Bridgette~**

_Try….That's what I have to do_

Geoff gave me a peck on the cheek before I left his room to go down into the kitchen. I stumbled over my own feet when I was at the last stair on the staircase.

My golden eyes went a little blank…Oh great. Another one of my dumb fazes were starting to occur.

What these people said? I was found washed ashore when I was just a little eight year old girl. I lost my memory; everything. I didn't know where I came from…Or if I had a family. Everyone thought after that, I would be afraid of the sea.

The thing is; I'm not afraid of the sea. I'm attracted to it.

Every now and then; I'll just trip over my own feet, and I'll blank out…And see some kind of flashback. Maybe something from my past? I'm not sure. They seem to be a little too supernatural to be true.

I'm very clumsy on land; I'm barely comfortable on land either. Geoff is one of the only comforts here that I have.

His eyes…They're so blue. And he tries his best to attract my attention. He's also one of the nicest guys I know; and we totally clicked after two weeks of being here together.

I hate this madhouse. I want to get out as soon as possible.

I got back up to my feet; shaking my thoughts off. I walked into the pantry, and grabbed a small fold of crackers from the top shelf. Luckily this time, they all didn't topple down on me like a bunch of dominos.

I took a seat alone at the kitchen table; the only sounds I could hear was the beeping of the house alarm on the counter, and the sounds of my teeth chewing against the salty, square crackers. It could be too quite in this place sometimes; you know what I mean?

Well… That is if Duncan doesn't have a new prank to try on Hannah with the other guys. Hannah's the easiest person ever to piss off. She's only been acting nice now that Courtney's new and all…She'll show her true colors soon enough, I know.

I finished my crackers, then threw the remains of the crumbs and wrapper in the small garbage bin. I sighed before heading into the pastime room.

* * *

**~Duncan~**

_Forget it? Yeah right. Head on straight; we need to go with this plan. Or we're literally doomed. This place isn't as safe as it may seem. We're all here for a specific reason. And we need Courtney to see if our theory is true._

"Tonight!?" Geoff exclaimed in surprise after I explained out 'get away' plan to the guys.

Trent, Geoff, and I were in the backyard on the benches. We weren't going permanently of course. Without the girls? No. We would be coming back for them. We just needed some information fist…

"Yeah, we can't wait much longer, dude," I replied calmly; my icy eyes trying not to show any softening, like I was going easy on the guy or something.

"I totally agree," Trent replied, strumming on his guitar, "We need all of the information we can get before…"

"But what about Bridgette!?" Geoff yelled; outraged.

"Shh, man. She'll be fine here. It's just tonight," Trent stated, "We'll be back by four in the morning at most; leaving at twelve. Only five hours,"

Geoff sighed; giving in. He nodded slowly, and then plopped his cowboy hat back on his head.

"So; are you going to have Courtney-" Geoff started; though I cut him off before he could finish.

"No; she doesn't understand what she can really do yet," I replied sharply, "I need to lure her into it before making her think I'm some kind of crazy person,"

"She probably already thinks that, man," Trent started calmly, with a small smirk of humor.

"Shut up," I replied breathlessly, rolling my eyes. I stood up from the bench; Geoff and Trent following my movements. "Pastime room, tonight. Twelve sharp; don't get caught. Got it?"

Trent and Geoff nodded; and we walked back into the 'Grey Stone' house.

* * *

**~Heather~**

_Heh…This can be too easy sometimes. Just too easy…._

No one suspected what I can do. No one at this house.

I didn't feel the need to be careful; though I knew I should be. Courtney can see ghosts…Did that mean she could communicate with them too? If she could, I knew I could be screwed. That's why I needed a back up plan.

Dr. Hill. She was pretty and blonde; just like her one, daughter; Lindsay. Lindsay came to visit her mother every now and then; and she came here to spend the Christmas holidays here with her friend, Beth.

Two gullible, giddy girls. Just what I needed.

Lindsay; being Dr. Hill's daughter; could probably get me all of the files and information I needed. And for Beth? Well, I could always use an extra spy.

The holidays were coming soon in fact. It was only five days away. Sometimes; if a person's parents could afford it, they could get out for a few hours for Christmas to spend with their families.

What we did here to celebrate? We got a few gifts and a tree and all…Nothing special. Then we'd go to this really small and crappy movie theatre to see an old movie for about two dollars.

At least Mumsy and Poppsie will send me some expensive gifts. I send them a letter of what I want every single year.

Some may say I'm a spoiled bitch. And why would I care? It feels great to get what ever you want.

But the one thing I really wanted? Power over this universe as we know it. And maybe a way out of this loony house.

I sighed, and flipped some of my dark hair behind my shoulders. Sitting here alone in my room was getting annoying. I walked down into the pastime room, seeing Courtney on the computer. After our little 'chat' before; I didn't really want to face her. So I decided on sitting on the couch to watch some TV. Not like anything interesting would be on anyway…Oh well.

* * *

**~Trent~**

I strummed on my guitar again; and glanced at the digital clock by my bed. It was lights out- far past it really. We were waiting till eleven thirty to make it down to the pastime room; so now, all that there was to do was wait.

'_The tension is killing me,' _I thought, '_Why won't this time move faster? I want to get this all over with,' _

I put my guitar in it's case, and sighed. I would look out the window; but it's not like this place had any windows. I started pacing; but stopped when the floor boards under my feet started to creak.

"Alright then," I murmured to myself, sitting back down on the edge of my bed. This was ridiculous.

I glanced at the clock a few minutes later; and nodded to myself. I tiptoed out of my room, and headed down into the pastime room; wincing in fear every time a floor board creaked. Hopefully no one would hear us…

I noticed Duncan and Geoff sitting there on the couch once I got there. They both stood, and walked over to me.

"Alright guys. Let's head out," Duncan started calmly. He didn't seem as nervous as I was.

"Rock'n roll," Geoff agreed.

_Time to go. Wonder what crazy things are going to happen now?_

* * *

**I know it's kinda small; but it's a school night once again. My weekend updates are much longer… I would make it longer if I had more time and stuff, ya know?**

**I finally got to bring out a little of Bridgette's past. Gwen's past'll start showing up some kinda soon. Just wait and see~ :D**

**Well, anyway; thanks for all of the lovely reviews; I love them all! I hope I'll get more! :D**

**Off to play my violin now ;)**

**Apple over'n out~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the late update. The winter holidays are so chaotic; it's just crazy!**

**I'm glad I was able to throw an update in right now though. :D  
I also have to let ya'll know; I won't be here during the week due to a trip to Florida that my family's taking. We're also going to North Carolina for New Years. So updates might take until I get back- since I'll be limited on my internet service.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers; ya'll are awesome, as always~ XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI**

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**~Duncan~**

I watched my breath puff out in front of me in the frosty winter air. Geoff and Trent were working on typing the security code into the fence gate. Luckily, Trent had a photographic memory- so he was able to remember the code when Hannah typed it in in front of us two weeks ago. Good call.

I didn't let myself grimace from the cold air around. It's not like we had any coats here- the doctors here never expected us to leave, so we didn't exactly get winter coats or anything. I'm in this worn black sweatshirt. I wore it inside out- since there was a trace of blood stains on the front. This way, no one would suspect anything.

Geoff and Trent were wearing black sweatshirts too. We were trying to hide ourselves in the dark of the night- wouldn't want Hannah, Margot, or Dr. H finding us out here, right?

The only light on us now; was the moonlight. A thrill went up my spine.

It's been so long since I've snuck out of a place- like juvenile, for instance. Or when I'd sneak out to do something…fun.

"Are you guys ready yet?" I hissed through my gritted teeth. It was really cold out there- considering it was December 21st.

"Just a second," Trent replied in a clenched tone.

"Yeah dude, chill." Geoff started.

"You know, I can't exactly chill right now. You see; then I would _freeze _to death," I muttered the joke.

Geoff chuckled a little; and the iron fence swung open with a light creak- the only thing breaking the eerie silence outside besides the strong flow of the wind against the trees around us.

A small illuminated light came from the backyard of the house- and I froze in shock.

"Who's out there!?" Hannah's determined voice rang sternly, shrill.

A pause broke- and we heard the sounds of her footsteps crackling against the grass beneath her feet. I dove behind the tin shed, and motioned for Geoff and Trent to follow. They did so, Trent almost falling flat on his face. The only thing I could hear was Hannah's footsteps against the grass….Getting closer. And closer.

"Hannah! I THINK IZZY HAS THE MATCHES!" Courtney's voice etched through the silence. My eyes widened. It's either… Izzy really does have matches…Or princess here was just trying to save our butts.

Trent and Geoff motioned for me to follow as Hannah muttered curse words- and ran back into the house.

_Never thought you had it in you, princess._

* * *

**~Courtney~**

_I can't believe I did that…_

"Where's Izzy?! Where's the matches?! Where's the fire!?" Hannah's voice screeched through as she ran back into the house- her grey hair messed up, face red from running and the cold, and chest moving in and out rapidly as she panted for breath.

"I-I thought I saw her take them…" I replied shakily- trying to make myself believable, "Guess I was just imagining things again…"

"Miss Courtney? What are you doing here this late anyway?" Hannah asked suspiciously.

"I thought I heard someone was awake…And I needed a glass of water," I started.

"You know the rules," Hannah replied sternly- sounding a little unsure, "Back to bed with you. Next time, there will be consequences,"

I nodded meekly, and headed up the stairs back to mine and Gwen's room. I wasn't one to diss the rules- but in this place…It seemed that I had to. And maybe it was something about Duncan…

Wait! No! What am I thinking? I don't have any feelings for him whatsoever.

I sat on the edge of my bed. Gwen was sitting under her covers; a small glow illuminating from them. She was probably reading under the covers with a flashlight or something.

"Courtney, you're back," Gwen stated bluntly as she noticed me. She peeked her head out from under the covers, and flicked her flashlight back, "I heard you yell…Did Izzy really have matches with her?"

"No," I replied lightly, "I noticed Hannah sneaking up on the guys outside…I just used that as a distraction,"

Gwen's eyes widened. "How did Hannah notice them sneak out!?" She hissed in a whisper, so no one would hear, "Thank goodness you noticed- or the whole house would've went on alert mode,"

"Alert mode?" I asked, cocking my head to the side a little.

"The security gets tighter…And Margot, Hannah, and Dr. Hill get a little more…protective. Like having monitors everywhere you go," Gwen explained, "It's like living under eternal pressure…Hell,"

I nodded slowly to show I understood. Enough creepy stuff for the night…

I faked a yawn. "Well, I'm really tired. I think I'm going to call it a day,"

"Alright, night Courtney," Gwen started, "And thanks. I'm glad someone else here is on our side,"

"Night…" I replied lightly; pulling the pink duvet over my head- enduring myself into sleep.

* * *

**~Duncan~**

"C'mon, Geoff! You're moving too slow!" I yelled as us three; Geoff, Trent, and I darted down the street. Pavement of the sidewalk clacked under our sneakers as we ran. We had to be a least a mile away from that dreaded madhouse now.

We were going to an old warehouse. Some of the pasts in that house before us…Were locked there. Us supernaturalism influenced teens.

Supernatural. I couldn't help but think it was real…Until that incident a while back. When I figured out I was one of…_them. _

I was younger then…I saved a small girl from being beat up on a local playground. My strength…It knocked the other guy out easily. And I hit him once.

He also broke a few bones…Heh. My power. Mine was unreal. You could call me superman if you wanted to- but that may be overdoing it. It's not like I could fly or anything.

"I see it ahead!" Trent announced as we continued running. Our breaths floated up in ghastly glows; and the moon was starting to cover over in the sky with the dark clouds.

I nodded; and picked my pace up a little.

I got there first; stopping as I panted to get my breath back. I leaned over; my hands on my knees as I waited for Geoff and Trent to catch up.

They stumbled in, and started to pant in a similar gesture that I did.

"Lets go," Geoff decided once we all regained our breaths. Trent and I nodded in agreement.

Trent pushed the old wood door of the warehouse open; and walked inside, hesitating first.

It was dark; and filled with windows. One of the windows in the back was broken; and glass shards were covering the cemented floors underneath it. A small hint of red was shown. I wondered if the other supernatural teens before us had tried sneaking in like we did.

I gulped at my own thoughts; and decided to shrug the thought off for now. My hands were numb…It seemed like a knife was crawling it's way through the inside of my hand…And it stung.

"Lets get this over with," I muttered through my gritted teeth as I walked down the long, empty hallway.

"According to what I read…" Trent started, "There should be an attic somewhere around here. Like a small door coming from the ceiling with a rope ladder,"

Geoff and I nodded; and we were all about to take different sections of the warehouse.

"First off; if anyone gets caught, leave at any chance you get. We need as many survivors as possible in this. It doesn't matter where the others are; only care about yourself if you're alone," I explained. Geoff and Trent winced- but nodded, "And next; if you can find a safe and quiet area…Stay there until footsteps get close enough. We have a good chance at finding these files here- and we need to do it for all of our safety in the future. And remember; it's for Gwen, Bridgette, Izzy, Noah, and…Courtney too. We need to win this, alright?"

"Okay man," Geoff agreed with a gulp. He managed a small grin, "Fight till the death for Bridgette,"

Trent managed a weak grin as well; and nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. Lets break," I started; heading in my own direction. Trent took the right, and Geoff took the left.

_Doing this for everyone…For princess… _

_  
_I leaned against the stone wall once I found the attic. It took only a few minutes of searching for me to find it.

I noted a metal box from the corner of my eye; about to reach down for it.

Until I heard a gun shot.

* * *

**~Trent~**

I winced at the sound of the first gun shot. This man… in a black coat. He was chasing me down the halls of the warehouse…With a gun.

Luckily, I managed to dodge the first set of shots he sent at me. My heart leaped in my chest.

I closed my eyes tightly as I continued to run from the man. I pictured Gwen. My love.

'_Don't let him kill you,' _I thought, '_Do this for all the supernatural teens who have died trying before us. Do something else. Do something that will make them proud,' _I opened my olive green eyes, '_Do it for Gwen,'_

I turned another corner of the warehouse; determined. I kicked one of the old back doors of the warehouse; a wood door, hanging barely by it's hinges. It knocked down easily, and I started to run down the streets. I heard the screech of tires.

"He's getting away!" A gruff man's voice yelled through the quiet night. Damn…He had a car.

I had to use my power… I can't do this anymore. I would die for sure at this rate.

I closed my eyes; concentrating on the man's details…What I remembered him by. I could make people tired with my mind, make them drowsy, put them to sleep. All I had to do was remember this strange lullaby in my head- and it would happen. Poof. Just like that.

I looked back at the car; satisfied to find that he was fast asleep; his head propped up against the window.

The sleeping effect only worked for a few minutes though; so I had to hurry. I darted down the streets; not baring to look back.

_Be safe…Geoff, Duncan. Please find our secrets. I have to return to Gwen now- my time in this mission is finished._

* * *

**~Gwen~**

I was waiting in the kitchen with Bridgette and Courtney. Everyone was asleep; so we were safe. Apparently, we three all couldn't sleep. This dangerous mission the guys were in…It was putting a lot of stress on our shoulders. And boy, I had enough stress in my life.

Bridgette fiddled with her fingers, Courtney played with a loose strand of her hair. These were all signs of stress, no?

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath, "If Trent doesn't make it out alive; I'll kill him,"

Courtney and Bridgette looked up at me with sympathy. I shouldn't be muttering these things…They probably felt the same way.

I could sense something going on with Duncan and Courtney too- don't get me wrong.

The back door creaked open slowly; revealing Trent walking back into the house as quiet as possible. Butterflies started swarming through my stomach. He was alive.

"Trent!" I gasped under my breath; jumping up from my seat swiftly and quietly to get a better look at him. There was a rather deep cut slashed across his cheek; and he had a few scrapes and cuts from falling, I suppose. Something made my stomach drop, "Are you alright? Where are Duncan and Geoff?"

Bridgette and Courtney glanced up; their expressions a little more weary then before. I felt bad that my expression was probably a little relived.

Trent sighed. "They caught me. But they didn't catch Duncan or Geoff," He started calmly, "I had to get out of there,"

"Why didn't you wait for them?" Courtney asked; her voice sounding so hurt that I couldn't bear to look at her expression. She wasn't used to this yet…She was too innocent.

"We made a pact," Trent explained calmly, "If we're caught; we get out asap. If not, we keep on fulfilling the mission. We can't save each other- unless we are near enough to see an attack,"

"But-" Courtney started.

"You don't understand yet. There are so little of us supernatural teens. If we all die off at the same time…It would just be...Horrid. We can't let some of our population die without reason. And if people found out about this, we would be exhibits in museums." I explained, shuddering at the thought.

"They shouldn't do that to living-" Courtney started once again.

"They shouldn't," I agreed, "But that doesn't mean they can't. The world can be harsh,"

"I know that," Courtney replied with a sigh. I nodded slowly.

We sat there in eerie silence for a few more minutes. "Trent; you should wash up," I advised, "Don't want Hannah seeing you like this. She's already suspicious enough,"

Trent nodded, and we headed up the stairs.

_Ah. Finally alone with Trent. I'm glad he's safe…_

I placed the damp washcloth of another one of Trent's wounds; trying not to wince myself at his grimaces of pain.

"We're in more danger then I expected," Trent started in a light breath as he took in the sting of his deep wounds, "The man…The one who was after me. H-h-he had a gun,"

I froze; almost dropping the washcloth.

"Was he shooting at you!?" I exclaimed through gritted teeth; so it wouldn't come out as loud as intended.

"Yes," Trent replied as calmly as he could, "We need to know the truth, Gwen. I don't want to scare you though…"

"Don't worry, Trent," I started; determined as I got my heart rate back to normal with my little fright there, "We'll get through this; together,"

"It doesn't always happen like that," Trent replied dimly as I continued to wash up on his wounds. I managed a weak smile.

"But who says we can't hope?"

* * *

**~Geoff~**

Man…Those gun shots really freaked me out. But; for some reason, I think Trent managed to make it out. And I couldn't check to see if my friend was dead or not- because I had something to attend to on my own ways. Just like our pact stated.

I inspected a large room- in a different section of the warehouse. Tons of broken mirrors filled the room. I walked through; my sneakers cracking the already shattered glass beneath my feet.

I stopped when I noticed someone in the corner of my eye. I hid inside a wedge in the wall; and peeked out.

A tan dude; with an olive green shirt, baggy jeans, and awesome hair was looking at himself…Dazed. The guy looked like he could be a model or something- the kind of guy any girl would fall for. No matter what.

I shook that off; and watched. His powder blue eyes were lost; he was only staring at himself with an expressionless face.

"D-dude?" I asked; walking over towards him, "Man, wake up!" I exclaimed, snapping my fingers in front of the guy's eyes.

His powder blue eyes sparked evilly; almost making me jump.

"You awakened me!" He exclaimed furiously, "Damn you! I was in such a wonderful place!"

I watched with wide eyes as the guy ran out of the mirror filled room. Was he friend, or foe?

I headed back into the main section of the warehouse- dazed. So dazed…I couldn't see the bullet coming right at me.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffie, guys~ ;D**

**But, on the bright side; I'll try for another update later tonight! Don't worry! Or maybe tomorrow…I dunno~**

**I'll have at least one more update on before I leave for my trip.**

**Please review if you have the time! I really enjoy reading them!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Apple**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Holidays! :D**

**This will be my last update in a while- but I will write out my new chapters by hand while I'm gone, so I will update right when I get home!**

**I decided to make this chapter a little longer, since I'll be away for a while. I hope it's good! **

**Hope everyone has a very safe (and fun) Christmas! XD**

**Well, anyhow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No. own. TDI.**

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**~Geoff~**

I snapped out of my faze when I noticed a bullet- only a few inches from my face now.

"Ah! Dude!" I exclaimed, my heart pounding in my chest. I moved at lightning speed; away from the bullet.

The bullet chipped the side of my arm. My special was super speed. And thank god it was.

I winced at the impact, and placed my hand over my wound- seeping with blood. I looked up to see a man; a black coat covering up most of his features. He had two different guns with him. One, a normal gun…And the other? I think it looked like a tranquilizer gun. My eyes widened; and I rushed away from the area I was in; one hand over my blood filled arm.

My hand? It felt disgusting against that gap. Sticky, warm…And it smelled of fresh blood. Good thing there wasn't such thing as vampires, right? I shook my head. Vampires could be real at this rate- seeing as I was supernatural myself.

I lost the man easily; leaning against the hard, cold wall. I wasn't panting. I was so fast, and I didn't get tired from running or walking long distances.

Plus, when we were running to the warehouse before; I was saving my energy for this.

I knew I was loosing blood by the second- and it made me sick too. It would probably effect Bridgette as well. Bridge was always concerned over me…And I tried to make her the promise that I would come out alive.

I walked through the exit. At least I grabbed some information of another person wandering around in the warehouse…Maybe that had something to do with everything.

_Go for it, Duncan. _

* * *

**~Bridgette~**

Courtney and I continued to wait in the kitchen. Courtney had her chin in her palms; elbows propped up against the table. She was tired, but she couldn't fall asleep. Like me.

I focused my attention on the charm bracelet on my right wrist. I've always had this with me- even in the hospital when I was a little girl. I wondered if it was linked to my past somehow…

"Bridgette, are you okay?" Courtney asked; sounding confused, wary, and concerned all at the same time. I woke from my daze, and cocked my head to the side.

"Huh?" I replied; taken aback.

"Y-your eyes. They went blank all of the sudden," Courtney responded; moving some of her bangs behind her ear with her left hand.

"I tend to go off in my own little world sometimes," I stated- as if it was nothing, "I think it might be one of the reasons I'm in here. I'm always thinking of the sea- and my lost past,"

Courtney nodded; seeming a little too tired to ask for a full story. We sat there for three rare minutes until the back door creaked open.

I almost jumped out of my chair from curiosity. Courtney probably felt the same way. My stomach dropped when I could tell it was only one person walking through the door; even though relief was sure to hit me soon.

Geoff walked in; his cowboy hat ripped a little; and he was a little scratched up as well. "Geoff!" I breathed; getting out of my chair. I noticed his hand- and his whole arm was filled with hot, red blood. I knew I smelt salt from somewhere…

"I-I managed to get out," Geoff replied; managing a weak grin to me, "I don't know how Duncan's doing; but I didn't hear a lot of gun shots- so he should be safe for now,"

"Geoff! Your arm!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"That guy… with a gun. He managed to shoot at me," Geoff replied lightly, "But it's no big deal, Bridge. It only chipped me a little,"

"Geoff!" I gasped, "Do you know how much blood you're loosing?! We need to get this bandaged up!"

"Good thing you have first aid training, Bridge," Geoff replied warily. It looked as if he could fall unconscious any second- from loss of blood, I suppose.

"C'mon, Geoff," I started as calmly as I could; sending a quick, sympathetic nod to Courtney.

Courtney managed a small, weak smile; and replied with a nod, signaling to me that it was okay if I left with Geoff.

I lead Geoff up the stairs; being as quiet as possible. We walked into my room- the one I shared with…Izzy. Izzy was already sitting on the edge of her bed; swinging her feet back and forth.

"Hey Bridgette!" Izzy exclaimed cheerfully, "What's the cowboy doing here? Why is his arm all red and stuff?"

"Shh- Izzy. I'll explain it all later," I replied quickly, leading Geoff into the bathroom.

"Oooh! You guys are gonna make out in the bathroom! How romantic!" Izzy gushed as she watched us leave.

I rolled my eyes; and signaled for Geoff to take a seat on the closed toilet. He did so; and I got my first aid kit.

I took out a gauze pad; and a washcloth. I washed Geoff's wounds, put a healing cream on them, and then wrapped it up with the gauze pad. I managed to finish up within fifteen minutes.

"Thanks, Bridge," Geoff started; holding me around the waist comfortingly. I leaned my head up against his right arm- the arm he didn't get shot on.

"Anything for you," I started, "And….I'm glad you managed to fulfill my promise,"

"Fight till the death for you, Bridge," Geoff replied with a soft grin. I managed a small smile back; instantly feeling my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my carefully; and I held his shoulders.

I broke the kiss once I ran out of breath. I panted; and my grin was a little less weak. Same with Geoff, I'm guessing.

"It got silent! You guys are making out, aren't you!?" Izzy exclaimed in a whisper that was enough that Margot wouldn't hear. Geoff and I flushed; and I leaned down to put my first aid kit away.

"Geoff- this is serious," I started after a few minutes of silence, "All of us supernaturals are going to die, aren't we?" My eyes were moist.

"_Bridge,_" Geoff started, "Positive thoughts will get us far. Don't worry about it. I'm here to protect you,"

"I know," I started; managing a weak laugh, "But…Guns? People would seriously shoot at young teenagers with _guns_?"

"We have incredible power, Bride," Geoff replied; his hand back on my shoulder, "I can run as fast at anything; I can move you out of the way if a bullet comes near,"

"But we only get one chance at life. And one bullet could change that easily," I started. I know this wasn't going to help the mood- but it was true. We needed to know this truth if we wanted to survive.

"Courtney can talk to the afterlife," Geoff replied, "At least that's what Duncan's theory was. If she can talk to the supernatural teens who died in this house before- she may be able to find the truth to this mystery,"

I nodded slowly. We couldn't have Courtney taken to the crazy house- a place even worse than this madhouse we were all stuck in. They gave you meds almost every hour…And my theory? They killed off the ones they couldn't cure.

* * *

**~Courtney~**

This whole 'mission' thing was confusing to me. Why was it so dangerous? And Geoff! Some adult seriously shot at a sixteen year old teen? That could be illegal.

'_The world can be harsh, Courtney,' _Gwen's words rang through my head. Duncan.

He had to be safe, right? He wasn't going to die, right? He wasn't going to be reckless- and get himself shot, right? He wasn't going to try to be the hero; and end up making a tragic mistake, right?

'_You so like him,' _My thoughts broke my concern and panic.

'_What the hell am I thinking!? I don't like that…delinquent….' _

'_Yes, yes I do,'_

'_No! I don't!'_

'_It's only a crush now- nothing serious. It's not like I'm saying you love him,'_

'_A crush…on a pig? I must be loosing my mind,'_

'_You're in the madhouse, right?'_

'_Well…That's true,'_

"Mhmmm…" I mumbled; a little impatient with waiting. I wanted so badly for Duncan to come back alive. There were so many things he never got to tell me. Like what this dangerous mission was about.

My heart sunk farther every moment. It seemed as if he would never return. Each minute felt like an hour.

I was going to wait until he returned though. He had to return at some point, right?

'_If not….' _I thought, '_I'll come after him for a change,' _

* * *

**~Duncan~**

I let out a shaky breath once the footsteps- and the gun shots were gone. I slowly crept my way towards the silver case.

I brushed the dirt off with my hand; the shiny silver reflecting me. I blindly moved my hand along it; looking for some kind of way to open it.

I found a key socket; it needed a special card. This box looked up-to-date. I needed the so called 'card' to open the lock- so unfortunately, I couldn't pick it with just a paper clip.

I grunted as I stood up. I kicked some of the dirt covering the wooden attic floor up into the air; watching it puff up into smoke before me.

So this mission was useless; and Geoff or Trent could be dead right now for all I knew. The feeling sucked.

It was my idea for this mission- I should have been the one to die in this mess if one of them did die.

I slung the rope ladder back down; and climbed back to the main floor of the warehouse. Sure enough, trails of blood were stained on some areas of the cement floor- but there were no bodies to be seen. Well, that's a good sign, right?

I slowly walked down the warehouse floor; alert for any sign of a man with a gun popping out in front of me.

I heard the front door of the warehouse spring open lightly; my heart starting to pound in my chest.

I narrowed my icy blue eyes; gripping the pocket knife I had secretly in my pocket.

The person looked familiar; mocha colored hair, and onyx eyes.

Princess.

"Princess!" I hissed under clenched teeth; running over to her, "What the hell are you doing here!? It's dangerous!"

"You've been gone for hours," Courtney replied; her tone serious. It didn't sound like the times when she'd say something like that- any other time, it would sound like she was trying to pick up a fight.

I let my expression soften a little.

"So darling? That means you were worried about me?" I replied; a hint of weak humor in my tone.

"Hmph," Courtney replied, looking away slightly. She turned back to me, "Did you get what you were looking for yet?" She seemed really relived that I was standing right in front of her.

"I found the box of course," I explained, "But I need a security card to open it,"

Courtney tilted her head to the side a little in confusion; and nodded slowly.

"Then we should get out of here," Courtney suggested shakily. I could see the cold weather had affected her more- she wasn't in a sweatshirt, like I was.

"Roger," I replied with a nod. I heard footsteps from a few inches away; my enhanced hearing could pick it up easily. I could tell Courtney didn't notice it just yet.

I pulled her into a wedge of the wall protectively. "The man's probably coming back," I explained; holding her close. Her head was leaned up against my chest in the small area we were sitting in. She felt so cold…

My eyes narrowed as I noticed a few other sets of footsteps around the warehouse as well. "Shit,"

I heard a gun shot; and then the sounds of windows breaking; and the glass shattering onto the floor. Courtney gripped tighter to me. This was probably the biggest scare she's ever had in her life.

I moved her aside a little. "Courtney, listen to me. You stay right here," I started as calmly as I could manage, "I'll fend off on those guys; and then only go when I signal you to. You can't get hurt, got it?"

Courtney looked at me; her onyx eyes fazed with only fear. She nodded slowly.

When I let go of her to leave; she sunk down to the ground with buckling knees; unable to stand. I guess that was for the better- so she would stay where she was.

I turned away; and ran into the middle of the warehouse floor.

Two men and one woman in all black jumped out at me together; all of them only holding tranquiller guns. This must be like…Level one on a video game. They'll probably come out with real guns soon enough.

One of them shot at me; and I dodged easily by jumping up into the air. I grabbed the two men by the ears; and smacked both of their heads together; creating a nasty cracking sound. They both fell to the ground- unconscious.

The woman shot at me again; and I dodged; kicking her right in the stomach. She gagged; and fell to the ground.

I turned; hearing something behind me. Another man in a similar black outfit came out; holding a tranquiller gun as well. He shot at me; and missed me by a few inches. I kicked him in the nuts; sending him to the ground in pain. I smirked; and kicked around.

One after one, the people in black outfits came. I was able to take most of them down easily. I had to be careful around the people with the real guns though.

I felt like glancing over to see if Courtney was okay; but losing my attention for even a second could be a fatal mistake.

* * *

**~Courtney~**

I whimpered as I watched Duncan continue to fight the men in black outfits. The cold of the air was pricking at my skin like a bunch of needles.

"_Courtney," _A fatal voice called from behind me. I almost shrieked; but a ghastly hand covered my mouth, "_Don't be afraid," _

I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest. I nervously turned to see what exactly was behind me.

"A-A ghost," I breathed; eyes wide.

"_How would you feel if someone called you by; human?" _The ghost girl asked. That's when I was able to take in her features. She had dark hair and dark eyes. A veil of silver was placed around her head elegantly; and she was wearing a flowing white dress. Yet, she couldn't be older then thirteen.

"I-I'm sorry," I replied. The ghost girl chuckled faintly.

"_Everyone does that anyway, don't feel bad," _The girl replied, "_Why are you letting your boyfriend fight himself? You should help him," _

I flushed, "He's not my boyfriend," I stated firmly, "And…I-I can't fight to save my life,"

The ghost chuckled again. "_Thought so, you don't look like the natural martial artist anyway," _She started, "_Do you know why you're here?"_

"Frankly, no." I replied. I was seriously talking to this ghost on somewhat 'friendly' terms? I'm loosing it.

"_It's about the past…Of Grey Stone house," _The girl replied, "_It's dangerous, you see. That's why your boyfriend and his friends came here. They were searching for your fellow supernatural past deaths. To see how exactly they died,"_

My eyes widened, "Why would they need to know that? Wouldn't their deaths be natural causes?"

"_You would need to know, since you're supernatural yourself, no? Well, need I ask? You're talking to me," _The ghost started again, _"I was a supernatural, like you. And I was locked in the very same house…It was- Look out for your boyfriend! He doesn't notice that guy walking behind him with a gun!" _

The ghost girl faded away as I jolted my head back; banging it into the cement. I noticed Duncan fending off two guys at once; and as the ghost pointed out, one man sneaking behind him with a gun.

I was about to yell for him; to tell him what was coming. Until a rough hand planted itself against my mouth.

I struggled; wanting to shriek. I bit down harshly on the man's hand; sending him away with a cry of pain. It was almost too late- the man was pulling the trigger.

I jumped out from the wedge I was hiding in; as if in slow motion. I pushed Duncan out of the way as the bullet came at Duncan; taking the shot myself.

Everything faded to black as I felt something warm pooling around me.

_I'm too young to die. I never heard the whole truth of the ghost's story…. I'll die a heroine in a way though, right? Defending someone else seemed like a pretty good way to die…_

"_You won't die," _The familiar ghost's voice rang in through my unconsciousness, _"Remember; you won't d-"_

The ghost's voice carried away slowly.

* * *

**~Duncan~**

It happened to fast. I told Courtney to stay where she was!

I tackled the guy with the gun to the ground; smashing his head harshly into the cement.

I hurried back to Courtney- glad to find that all of the men had gone. Fury went through me; my blood was boiling. Princess had to protect me? Maybe it showed that she cared; and I would've been a little touched by that. Only if there wasn't even a small chance that she might die.

"Damn it, princess. Hold on," I pleaded through gritted teeth, "I'll send that man to hell, don't worry,"

My stomach sunk when I noticed her on the ground; blood pooling slightly around her left shoulder. She had a chance at living; good thing she wasn't hit in the head.

She was unmoving; and her chest moved slowly; up and down. I slid my hand under her waist; and helped raise her up slowly. I took my sweatshirt off; and then took my shirt off as well. I shuddered a little at the cold; and threw the sweatshirt back on. I tore my shirt; wrapping the piece around Courtney's shoulder tightly to stop the flow of the bleeding. I would have to let Bridgette and Noah look at this one. Noah was somehow the medical expert of us all. He could heal someone's horrid injuries. That's why he stayed at the house; so when we returned, we could get by Margot and Hannah without being suspected by.

I'd need Bridgette's help to get the bullet out of Courtney's shoulder though.

I picked Courtney up bridal style; making sure she was in a safe position in my arms before I leapt off into the night; back towards the Grey Stone house in determination and anger. She didn't deserve this at all…I did.

_Damn it, princess. I'm not worth protecting to you…_

* * *

**Sorry it had to end right here; but it's getting a little late…so yeah…**

**Heheh, my own writing's even starting to creep me out a little….**

**Anyhow, please review! Reviews make me smile! :D**

**Apple over'n out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ya'll. I have my laptop back; and my updates might be a little faster now. :D**

**I can finally update- I've been out of town until today. Sorry if this chapter's a little short- I'm RPing with my good friend voodoo~ :D**

**I can probably finish another chapter by tonight though! So keep your fingers crossed~ XD**

**First update of 2009! *throws giant party* *crickets chirp* Heheheh…**

**Anyhow, please enjoy! **

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**~Courtney~**

_You won't die….You won't_

The ghost's words to me rang through my head like bells as I lifted my eyelids. They felt heavy; almost as if it took all my strength just to open them.

"What…" I started in confusion; seeing as I was in one of the guys dorms. I tried to lift myself into a sitting position- though a sharp pain burst through my shoulder. "Eh,"

"You're awake," Noah started bluntly; blinking awake. He was sitting in a wooden kitchen chair by the bed I was laying in. I guessed it was late- considering the look of the sky outside the tiny window in the corner of the room, "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," I replied slowly; blinking a few times. Why had there been a pain going through my shoulder again? I didn't want to say that my shoulder hurt though- it was a sign of weakness. I don't think they thought I have potential yet.

"You were shot in the shoulder," Noah informed, "Luckily Duncan managed to get you back here in time- or you would've been a goner,"

"Duncan?" I asked lightly. That's right! I moved Duncan out of the way of that gun fire- and then he probably carried me back to the house. Ugh- I must've caused so much trouble. That's the last thing I want to get into.

The ghost girl- she was telling me useful information. I needed to find that girl again; get more answers. Even if it meant going to that dreaded warehouse again. I have to do this business alone though; something inside just told me it was the right thing to do. I couldn't bother the others- I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I was going to take control like I did before in these kinds of troubling situations. Maybe if I could solve this, I can go back to living a normal life. Back to my private school, back to the home that I loved.

I shook my head slowly as if trying to wake myself up. I couldn't get so cocky like this. I knew that one time I'd have to go alone- and to do it, I couldn't tell anyone. But, doing so; I might get myself killed.

Was I willing to die for such a cause? I didn't know the answer yet. I expected so much out of life- I got perfect grades, won every contest I've entered, even written the self help series; 'Total Triumph for Teens'. And on top of all that, typically normal. Besides the fact that I enjoyed studying; everyone thought I was normal too. Until now.

Noah's confused look's what took me out of my continuously protesting thoughts. He raised a brow- almost as if he had been reading my confused and jumbled thoughts. Oh God….Could he read my mind? We were all supernatural here after all…

"W-what is it?" I demanded- trying to sound sharp. I ended up sounding weak instead; probably because of the effects of the shot to my shoulder. Wait- there aren't any medical tenants here to work on my shoulder; where there?

"Heh; you look like you're debating in your mind," Noah started in his 'sarcastic' sounding tone, "Your expressions are like books sometimes- I know exactly what you might be thinking. And then; at times, your expression is blank- like you're staring into a different world,"

I know exactly what you **might **be thinking.

I was going to sigh with relief; though stopping myself before it hit my lips. That would've triggered something.

"Noah," I started, "Where's Duncan?"

Noah looked slightly amused when I had said this; a small smirk forming across his face, "You like the delinquent; of course," He started; causing my face to blush in embarrassment.

'_It's true!'_

'_NO! No, it's not,'_

'_C'mon. Have some fun~'_

'_Dating a delinquent only causes trouble,'_

'_Trouble's the first thing you need,'_

'_Trouble's the LAST thing I need. I've changed enough as it is,'_

'_Ugh; you're so stubborn,'_

Noah's smirk seemed to grow wider as he watched the different emotions pass through my features; causing me to frown.

"I do _not _like him," I forced; trying to make myself sound somewhat believable. I was about to cross my arms; though stopped myself when another pain shot through my shoulder.

"It's obvious," Noah started again with his smirk still planted across his face, "You're constantly looking for him- scolding him. It's just a weird sign of affection,"

I rolled my eyes; and let my head drop back onto my fluffy pillow. "I only asked where he is," I tried to protest.

"Heh- I sent him to his room," Noah replied, "He wanted to stay here; though Margot would probably suspect something if we're all tired during lessons later,"

I nodded slowly. That made complete sense.

"What about Bridgette, Gwen, Trent, and Geoff?" I added; trying to cover up the 'Duncan incident'.

"Asleep," Noah replied, "Bridgette was able to get the bullet out of your arm; and I was able to clear out the blood. You should be getting sleep yourself- you don't look very well."

"Sure," I replied; straightening my posture a little on the bed.

"Don't let Margot or Hannah suspect anything about your shoulder- or they'll take it to Dr. Hill. Just a warning," Noah started again, "Now go before Hannah inspects the house for 'daily morning check',"

I lifted myself the best I could; feeling my shoulder protest in response. Ignoring it, I swung my legs over the side of the bed; standing back up on the ground. Everything started to get fuzzy- and I was feeling weary. I tried my best not to let Noah see this; and nodded slowly at him before walking out of the room, and down the halls.

--

"_Hola," _A faint voice sounded when I was about to open the door to my dorm. I jumped a little; turning to see a ghost boy. He had light hair- so I suspected he was a blonde. He was wearing a big soccer shirt, and baggy pants. He looked like one of those average little boys you would see kicking a soccer ball through the streets normally.

"How do you know I can see you?" I murmured the question out automatically. I was truly curious now.

"_Do you know how many people can talk to…the after life? And obviously, you can hear me if you're talking to me," _The ghost boy replied. His voice sounded light and childish, "_It's not fun being confused and locked in this place- I have my own personal experience here,"_

I nodded slowly. Talking to ghosts? It started to seem a little normal in my life now. Like it was supposed to happen…

"_But being confused for too long? That'll kill you," _He continued, "_You need to get out of this damned house before they decide to lock you up in the permanent house; or better yet, kill you,"_

"Permanent house?" I mumbled, "A similar version to this- but permanent?"

"_Not similar. They strap you to a table- test meds on you," _The ghost continued, "_Once we go there- we're never seen again. Well…You're an exception, I suppose,"_

I smiled. Sometimes it was nice getting to know some of the ghosts. I'm sure every one of them had a story that needed to be heard.

"At about what time do they take a person to a place like that?" I asked- in hope that the ghost would give me a good answer. It could be useful for the future.

"_When they feel that you're getting tired of this place- growing even more mentally crazy," _The ghost answered, _"We want us supernatural's to be dignified with the same amount of respect as an average human gets. That's why; we're looking for you- to stop this madness. Shut down all the madhouses we're locked in,"_

I gulped. These ghosts seemed to expect a lot…From me? No. From us.

"_Noah; your friend back there? He can't read minds. I can," _The ghost continued. I froze, "_You really shouldn't go to the warehouse alone. It would be a huge mistake. Take the delinquent with you,"_

"Why Duncan?" I snapped; being careful of my volume in the halls. I looked around, and signaled the ghost to come into my room with me.

"_His strength. He can help you out with his enhanced hearing too. That way, no one gets hurt. Two heads are better then one," _The ghost started; standing in front of me as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Would you mind if I asked," I started politely, "But how exactly _did _you die. I need this information if we want to beat this,"

"_The doctors will think you've cracked- sending you to that permanent house that we were talking about before. I started to spaz when I couldn't take everyone's thoughts of hate," _The ghost explained, "_They took me to that permanent house. I was locked in a room with a metal door that had no door knob. Giving me disgusting meds every day- I just died one morning. It's like there wasn't even an explanation for it,"_

I shuddered at the thought. "Do all supernaturals…die that way?"

"_No- there are plenty of ways," _He started, "_You can't stop yourself from cracking- it comes with the whole supernatural package. You have to get out before that happens,"_

I bit my lip. This was never a part of my 'plan to successes. But it was some sort of weird fate calling me- I should be feeling lucky that I was warned before I was killed in the middle of the night.

"House call!" Hannah's shriek voice called out. The ghost gave a swift wave before disappearing.

I bundled myself under my covers; wincing at my pained shoulder as I did so. I had to make the image that I was sleeping.

_Waiting for Hannah to finally leave. Finally, she left after her hour-long house check._

"You were talking to someone," Gwen's voice stated bluntly. I looked up- but I couldn't see Gwen anywhere. All the sudden- she appeared to be sitting on the edge of her bed, "A ghost, perhaps?"

I sighed- eyes wide from Gwen's strange appearance. "Yeah…"

"It's about time I told you of my 'medical illnesses." She started, "I can mainly turn myself invisible. It can be an advantage when you're trying to run away and all- but I'm weak when it comes to hearing and running."

I blinked a few times. "They say I have an anti-social disorder or something to that effect," Gwen added on, crossing her arms, "You're not the only one who had thought she was 'normal' before, you know? We need to work together on this,"

I nodded. This was all much more serious then I would've imagined. Yet with the doctors- it was almost like a game. Or so it seemed.

* * *

**Just an info chappie. I was also requested to do character profiles. I might add some to my profile later on this afternoon- though it depends on how much time I have tonight.**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, I always love to receive them.**

**Please drop a review if you want to, and thanks so much for reading! :D**

**Apple**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm watching Mulan with my sister as I type this chapter…mainly cause we're bored tonight. Annnnd I have no idea why I'm telling ya'll this. XD  
Anyhow, here's my next update. Most likely, when you find out about everyone's supernatural abilities; I will post the charrie profiles on my author page~ :D Kay?**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**~Duncan~**

The next two weeks were quiet….no action whatsoever. We did that on purpose- since Hannah seemed suspicious. Trent and Geoff wanted to try the warehouse again. But if Courtney could talk to ghosts- she could probably talk to the ghosts instead; to get the information instead.

Courtney and I haven't been crossing paths a lot- it seems kind of awkward after she saved me from that bullet before.

She was hot and commanding- no doubt. But did I really like her yet? She was fun to annoy; and I loved the fire going through her eyes when she's worked up. I like the way she nags me- the way she says my name. No other girl seems to act that way towards me.

Did I like her? Yes, I think so. Did she feel the same way? I think she secretly has the hotts for me. Smirking at that thought as I walked towards my room; I opened the door. I sat down on the edge of the bed; stretching my arms out in front of me before laying back.

Even though my old life included juvenile centers and jail cells- I really missed it. Sneaking into places, egging people's yards, playing pranks on my next door neighbor Harold. Good times.

Once we got out of here- it was sure that we'd be hunted down. We'd have to leave far from this small town. Maybe even change our names. Ha- I could give Courtney her own punk make over. That would be a sight to see.

Another loud roar of thunder echoed through the house. I was able to avoid everyone today- I wondered what everyone was doing right now.

I yawned, sitting back up from my bed. Getting up, I walked out of the room; listening the crashes of thunder outside as I walked down the hall. I stopped at Courtney's dorm; and cracked the door open. Peering inside- I noticed Gwen sitting on the edge of her bed, listening to her headphones, bobbing her head slightly. Bridgette was sitting in there too; staring outside the tiny window with one of her usual blank expressions. And Courtney wasn't in there at the time. I slowly pushed the door closed with a soft click, and continued down the hall. I went down the stairs. Izzy and Noah were sitting on the couch in the living room. Izzy was playing her black colored DS- and Noah was reading some blue book.

I shrugged, and continued down. The pastime room was my next stop. Glancing in- Geoff was asleep on the couch, and Trent was strumming on his guitar. Now signs of Heather or Courtney yet…

Courtney and _Heather. _No one was really close with Heather- no one knew her own story. I closed my eyes; listening for any sign of conversation. Nope…

Something seemed weird- I didn't know why I was reacting like this. I opened my eyes; and shrugged the thought off. It wasn't like me to be paranoid.

I walked into the pastime room, and let myself sit next to Geoff. A louder flash of thunder sounded- and Geoff opened his blue eyes.

"Beans…" He muttered; sitting up and adjusting his cowboy hat on his head.

I raised a brow at him; a little amused. "Beans?"

"Ah!" Geoff exclaimed; breaking some of the silence in the eerie house, "Sorry man….Just a weird dream,"

"Right speedy," I replied with a smirk, lying back casually. Speedy was one of my nicknames for him- because of Geoff's supernatural ability.

Geoff let a cocky grin cross his features. "I say one night, we sneak out." He started.

I blinked a few times. "What reason?" I asked lazily; crossing my arms back behind my head.

"Sneaking out to a party, or the community's High school dance," Geoff replied; rubbing the back of his neck, "We could bring the girls too. We'd come as if we were a big group of friends or something. Great place for you and Courtney to hook up," He elbowed my side casually; and winked.

"You know? Maybe a break doesn't sound so bad," I replied; considering it, "We can't exactly goof off too much- but if we planned it right; we might be able to steal three hours for ourselves,"

Geoff grinned. "Rock on! I haven't been to a party in forever. We just can't let Heather know," Geoff started, "You can tell that she really sucks up to Dr. Hill, don't you?"

"Of course. Why would we want that bitch coming anyway?" I responded with a chuckle.

Trent looked up. "Maybe we could sneak into the school library while we're there. That way we can look up things on this place that we're not allowed to see on the computers here,"

"Making a trip like that useful, nice man." I agreed with a nod, "So it's settled- we're sneaking to Friday's school dance. We'll have to walk there though- with no source of transportation,"

"What about busses?" Geoff asked; stretching his arms out in front of himself.

"Hm…But where would we get the money? The little money we find is going to our savings for the airlines when we finally manage to get away from this place." Trent reasoned.

"Peh who cares," I started casually, "We'll just walk. No sweat,"

"I could always carry Bridge on my back," Geoff started with a grin. Trent and I exchanged a glance; shaking our heads in amusement.

"We'll tell the girls tonight," I started, "Though they'll probably try to protest against it- especially princess,"

"Gwen might protest. Her moods can change like the weather sometimes," Trent started with a sheepish look on his face.

"Bridgette will be all up for it~" Geoff started with a grin, "She's wanted to go to a party with me in a while. Izzy will probably agree to it too,"

"Noah?" Trent asked; unsure.

"He probably won't have enough energy to walk that far," I joked, "He said sports weren't his forte a while ago."

Trent and Geoff chuckled a little.

"Well, Izzy could probably convince him," Geoff recalled, "She can make him do whatever she wants these days; even if it's bizarre,"

"True," Trent agreed.

_We all needed a break…Maybe getting rid of some of this stress would help us get farther in this mission. Maybe we just needed some time to lighten up a little._

* * *

**~Bridgette~**

I flinched as another sharp strike of lightning spread across the grey skies. Yes- I was having more strange flashbacks.

In my flashbacks….I lived in the sea. A mermaid.

I thought mermaids were in fantasy novels. Only in fantasy novels. I wasn't somehow connected to the sea in that way was I? It was too unreal to believe. But things here were as strange as it was; I wouldn't completely get rid of the thought. It was possible somehow.

I hated dozing off. I hated feeling like I didn't belong on this earth with all my friends here. My heart seemed to be buried down deep into the salty depths of the ocean.

Hatred wasn't something someone like me was used to. I was always that calm and collected girl- the one who helped others with their problems. I never really showed much attention to my own problems.

It's almost like I didn't matter….

When I'm with Geoff though- I feel like I belong somehow. He treats me like we're both normal teenagers, hanging out. Not supernatural.

We were normal; it was true. There were just some unique things about us that made us _different. _

I glanced over my shoulder. Gwen's eyes were closed; and she was listening to some rock song. I could hear the muffled sounds of it through her headphones. She usually played her music loud.

I turned back to the small window; watching the rain plip plop down on the pavement of the drearily empty basketball court. The grass looked a brownish color- really muddy and disgusting.

I sighed. Feeling like I was trapped here forever? That's how I felt. I just wanted to run away with Geoff- live in our own secret paradise. Maybe if I was near the ocean, I would actually get more answers from my mysterious past.

* * *

**~Noah~**

"Level eight! Finally!" Izzy exclaimed lightly; swaying a little as she bounced on the couch. How she managed to play her DS while jumping up and down on the sofa? I had no idea how she could pull it off.

"Maybe you should calm down," I suggested with a small laugh as she jumped down from the cushion she was bouncing on; sitting back down in a normal position. Izzy just had loads of energy- being cooped up in here was probably hard for her to contain.

Izzy giggled. "I'll turn it down a notch," She started; holding her forefinger up as if she was telling me something important, "Because you're a special exception,"

I couldn't help but grin, and raise a brow. "Special exception?" I asked; lowering my book to my lap.

"Of course~" Izzy replied playfully, "Cause you're an awesome genius,"

I chuckled a little. "Awesome genius, huh?"

"Yep!" Izzy agreed, nodding violently. She raised her DS back up to her face; her green eyes determined as she continued to play- probably trying to reach level nine of her game. Her tong hung out of her mouth slightly; she tilted the DS a little as she played. "Dang it! That's not fair! He has ten more HP points then me!"

I shook my head. "That's because you don't go with the direct attacks," I started; peering over her shoulder as she played, "Here, I'll show you,"

Izzy nodded sheepishly, and handed me her black, and slightly scratched DS. I went with the long distance attacks; shooting arrows at the enemy. Soon enough, I beat level nine. With a satisfied smile; I handed Izzy's DS back to her.

"Noah! You're amazing!" Izzy exclaimed happily; tackling me into a giant bear hug.

"Heheh," I started; feeling a bit too rude to tell her that she was probably crushing every bone in my body with the strong hug she was giving. At least she meant well, right?

* * *

**~Heather~**

I smirked; my work was finished. I just needed Courtney to be locked into the permanent house- and my work in this joint would be finished.

Why I was locked up here? You really want to know?

My kind is one called the predator; the supernatural is my prey. Every madhouse like the Grey Stone house had a predator. Sure- maybe we didn't have the fancy powers supernaturals did. But we are great spies. We work together in our agency.

If Courtney found out the truth of our work by talking to the after life of the supernaturals- our job would be ten times harder. That's why I had to get rid of that prep first.

Why the basement was off limits? There was a secret dirt room where some of the dead supernaturals were berried.

My plan was simple- and completed now. A quiet day like this is a perfect time to take effect.

Hit the girl on the back of the head with a brick, gag her, tie her up, and lock her in that tiny dirt room. Complete. She'd either never be found; and left to die with her supernatural friends, or found dirty and accused of going into the basement- resulting to a first class ticket to the permanent house. And if my plan didn't work somehow? No one knows it's me to blame. Perfect.

I smirked as I flipped through my magazine. My job had well pay- why wouldn't I do something I'm best at for money?

Margot, Hannah, and Dr. Hill knew exactly what I was here for too. It's my job, people. If I wanted to go off shopping for the day, I could always convince Hannah to lend me the keys to her silver convertible.

Life's good when you get nice pay, eh?

* * *

**~Gwen~  
**

I took the head phones off my ears; and glanced over at Bridgette. "I'm going to get an apple," I announced bluntly before walking out of my dorm; rubbing my temples. The thunder tended to get on my nerves. It was easy to get mood swings in a place like this. I could tell we all were starting to crack a little- even though I knew deep inside that we couldn't let that happen.

I didn't want to die from an over dose of meds, or being put to sleep with an injection like some wild animal running around with rabies. We were all still regular teenagers with different tactics.

I sighed as I grabbed a cherry red apple from the fruit basket on the counter; taking a seat at the table. I took a wide bite into it; chewing slowly. The juicy taste ran through; and I let my shoulders relax in relief. Being invisible could come in handy sometimes- but sometimes, it'll happen automatically. Like when I don't expect it.

Sometimes, I'll talk to Trent- and then he wouldn't be able to see me anymore. I wouldn't know of course- because I can't exactly see myself. What if I was in public- and the suddendly disappeared into thin air. That would make the front page of a news paper for sure.

I could just see it now. 'Goth girl disappears in the streets while walking to school'. Peh.

Being a teenager was hard enough. Why did these doctors and adults have to take this supernatural thing so seriously? Why the hell did they want to kill us all off? It was obnoxious and rude in my opinion. We're just kids- we don't deserve to die at such an age.

We were put into a category- and then sent into the factory. We'd be manipulated- and then shipped off to some store. Meds go with one type, injection with another. Crazy prediction, isn't it?

I tossed the stem of my apple into the tiny tin garbage can; and walked back up to my room- not wanting to make Bridgette wait.

"Hey," I stated dully; just to let Bridgette know I was here.

"Gwen- we need to get out of here," Bridgette started; not looking away from the window, "I think it's about time us girls had our own private mission. We'll handle things differently from the guys,"

"Bridgette," I started in an exhausted tone, "We've talked and talked about this a million times now. We need to stay together,"

"What about when we run away? If we're all together- and then caught. We'll all die together," Bridgette started, "If we split up- there's still hope of saving the supernatural race for the rest of eternity,"

I paused; taking in what Bridgette had said. I didn't like the idea of some of us dying- but hey. All of our fates right now seemed to include some sort of death…A supposed death to be really relatively soon.

"Splitting up in pairs," I started, "That would work best. We should talk this over with the guys- when we plan our final escape from this place. It should be within the next few weeks too; our time runs shorter every day,"

Bridgette nodded in agreement. "Life here is almost like an hour glass- when the last speck of sand makes its land; we'll all demolish from the face of this earth. Those damned doctors getting everything that they wanted before.

I cringed a little. Bridgette wasn't ever really one to talk much like this- but hey; we were all locked up in the nut house. These things ought to happen- or I'd almost be worried.

"It comes between life and death," I agreed glumly with a nod.

**Finished with chapter ten~ :D**

**Thank ya'll for the nice reviews, again. I hope this chapter answered some of the Heather questions thrown out there. Major action and drama scenes coming at you next. Most likely, I can be finished with the next chapter sometime tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading! Please drop a review if you have the time!**

**Apple over'n out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ya'll. I've been talking about elevator music, and having random laughing fits… XD**

**Hahaha…Well, anyway; here's my next update. **

**And I'm asking ya'll a favor, okay? If you haven't seen it yet, stop by and review 'The Impulse', my good friend TrippleJ's new fic. It deserves more love. :D**

**Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. Loving your reviews, as always.**

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**~Courtney~**

"_C'mon girl. Wakey wakey," _A faint voice called in a motherly tone. My head was throbbing- in indescribable pain. A dared not to open my eyes; all in hope that this was just a bad dream.

"_Wake up!" _A small ghost child's voice rang. I'm sure they were ghosts; ghosts had a somewhat faint and clear voice. I can tell if a ghost is talking to me; or if another person's talking to me.

I opened my right eye- to find myself in a dark little tunnel. My head was still a ringing pain- and I…couldn't move?

I tried to lift myself in a sitting position; but I couldn't manage it. I squinted my eyes to see better against the darkness- just to see I was tied in rope. Did the doctors consider this one way of killing supernaturals?

I tried to scream- but of course. My mouth was gagged with a tight cloth ball.

"_Calm down, okay?" _The motherly ghost's voice started, _"We'll lead the way out of here for you. We're somewhat a glow for you anyway," _

I turned my head to see a dark haired ghost- wearing a dress with loads of flower designs on it. She had large dark eyes too- they looked almost as if they were sparkling with life.

Ghosts popping up here? After my research on the internet; ghosts roamed the places they died. They can't exactly escape. I was afraid…Were the doctors trying to kill me this soon? What would my mother say? What would the doctors say to her? The truth? I didn't expect it anymore.

"_What're you waiting for?!" _The small boy's voice rang.

I squirmed a little; trying my best to get the knots out from the ropes tied around me. It was no use- the ropes were much too tight.

My sigh didn't escape my lips; but I shook my head as a sign to let them know I couldn't move.

"_I can read minds- just like my twin brother," _The smaller boy ghost's voice pitched in, _"Speak to me with your mind," _

Looking over- I noticed that this ghost boy looked similar to the one I saw in the halls- blonde hair, oval shaped eyes. He was also wearing a baggy white tee that was ripped a little; and shorts.

'_This feels strange…But okay. Can you hear me?' _I thought; concentrating on letting the ghost read my message.

"_Yes; I can hear you," _The ghost replied, "_Now tell me what you need," _

'_I'm tied up here; as you can tell. I can't get out exactly,' _I replied, _'Is there anyway you can untie me?'_

"_No- unfortunately. Our hands go through anything we touch," _The ghost boy replied calmly- his dark haired companion looking a little confused.

'_Then it looks like I'm stuck here,' _I thought, disappointed. The ghost seemed to notice this- and bit his lower lip.

"_But, we could try to send a signal down for your friends; that way they might be able to find you," _The ghost replied, crossing his arms.

'_How?' _I thought; confused.

The ghost smirked. _"You'll see,"_

With that- the small boy and his motherly companion disappeared.

I sat there- dumbfounded for a few minutes. Where was I, anyway? I noticed I was sitting on a dirt floor.

'_You know what? I might as well not wait here,' _I thought; struggling against the ropes again. I was able to get my hands free after a few minutes of trying. Looks like the person tiring these knots didn't do a very good job with it…

I managed to get all the rope off; besides the one tying my ankles together. I easily pulled the gag out of my mouth once I was all untied. Most likely- the door would be locked. And I couldn't scream either; I might give myself away.

I reached my hand back up to my head; feeling drowsy after all those sharp pains. My eyes widened when I felt something warn and thick- liquid. I slowly brought my trembling hand back down towards my eye view to find red salty blood staining my fingers. I bit harshly on my lip to keep myself from yelling.

Because of my tied ankles; I finally started to push myself foreword with my arms. I continued…This small tunnel wasn't as small as I expected. It was really long- as if it would never end… Or maybe it just felt that way since I was moving so slowly.

The dirt around me seemed to move- so I stopped; frozen in my tracks. A little of the dirt near me started to brush down; making somewhat of a hole like you would plant a seed in. What I didn't expect?

I didn't expect a disgusting boney hand to pop out of the ground. As if that triggered something; even more of those hands seemed to start popping out of the ground.

I let out a terrified scream as one of the hands reached out for my leg- as if it was going to pull me down deep into the dirt- to have me laying here with the dead buried below.

I pushed myself foreword again frantically- the different hands trying to grab at me as I went.

'_I thought I could only talk to ghosts! What the hell is going on!?' _I thought- my heart pounding faster and faster in my chest as I continued to move myself along.

"Princess?" A familiar velvet voice started. I closed my eyes; clenching my teeth at first before I could scream again as another hand emerged out of the ground.

I coughed a few times; not managing words. My vocal cords just wouldn't work for me- I was so surprised and terrified. I moved myself forewords again with a harsh shove; finally seeing a figure in this darkness. I think I might be saved.

"Duncan," I managed to breathe; giving myself another push foreword. It was too narrow to stand; so it looked like Duncan was crawling as well.

"What are you doing in here?" Duncan asked sternly; narrowing his blue eyes in confusion and concern.

Being around him; I managed to receive my confidence and voice back.

"I personally don't know myself," I snapped back, "Can you just untie my ankles?"

"Untie your ankles?" Duncan asked; raising a brow and narrowing his eyes even further.

I swung my legs around; just to show that my ankles were tied together tightly with a rope. I really wonder how those ghosts were able to let Duncan know I was up here…

Duncan crossed his arms; and then sighed before working at the knot that tied my ankles together. We sat there in complete silence for a few minutes- until he finally was able to pull the rope loose from my feet.

I sighed with relief; though screamed again when I noticed another hand sprout from the ground; grabbing for my left hand. I jerked away; landing right onto something warm…Duncan's chest.

"What the hell is that?" Duncan exclaimed; studying the hand that had emerged from the ground; his hands around me protectively. I couldn't help but flush some.

"Y-you can see it too?" I asked wearily. So I wasn't the only one who could see these strange things?

"Courtney," Duncan started in a serious tone, "I think you're summoning these bodies from the ground,"

"What!?" I exclaimed; I thought I could only talk to ghosts. I didn't want to raise their bodies in peace from the ground! "But I'm not trying to summon them! How am I doing it!?"

"I don't know…" Duncan started; sounding even a little nervous, "But you have to send them back somehow- or they'll get into the house,"

"But- I can't do it! How!?" I exclaimed; freaking out. I feel even more like a freak now. Freak? I've never considered myself as weird or strange until I arrived here. So much horrific doubt.

"Just close your eyes, relax, and focus. That's all I can offer, princess," Duncan started softly; almost as if he was trying to calm me down a little. He was always kind of relaxed and laid back anyway…

I inhaled a deep breath; and squinted my eyes shut. I focused calmly on the hands sinking back into the ground.

I stood there for minutes; focused. Not paying attention to anything else in the tunnel we were in.

I felt Duncan nudge my shoulder. "Princess," He murmured with a rush of excitement in his tone, "You did it; the zombies are gone,"

I slowly opened my eyes; feeling a rush of relief as I noticed the dirt floor was back up at it's normal level.

Everything was a little blurry. Swiftly, I moved my hand up to my hair where I had felt the blood before. It felt a little dry and sticky now- disgusting.

"We have to get out of here, princess." Duncan started; taking my hand as he started to lead me out of the tunnel.

I grunted with slight amusement; despite the stinging going through my head. "I've told you to stop calling me that," I started; crawling ahead of him down the tunnel.

* * *

**I had to finish this tonight; so sorry if it's a little short. And if it seems off a little; I'm feeling braindead today. I'll edit tomorrow if there's anything wrong with it. ;D**

**I will work on my chapters after school now- so on weekdays; I'd expect maybe a possible chapter every two days from now on. :D**

**I love the reviews, as always; and I hope to get more!**

**Now, don't forget to review 'The Impulse' by TrippleJ, kay?**

**Apple over'n out**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've decided on another chapter. I'm not exactly feeling my best right now; though since I have a two hour delay from school, I feel like updating. Again, if I make some mistakes, I'm sorry. **

**And my computer shut down on its own yesterday when I was trying to write more! Ugh… It deleted half the chapter, so I have to write it all over again. Don't you just hate it when that happens?**

**Note- I noticed in some reviews that some people didn't get where Courtney was back in chapter eleven. If you read chapter ten- Heather explains what she did. Just in case you want to go back so you can understand it better. I understand that might have been a little bit confusing.**

**Anyhow, please enjoy the next chapter. ;D**

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**~Lindsay~**

"Beth! OMG! We're going to see _Heather _again!" I squealed to one of my best friends in excitement. Even though Beth wasn't the best looking girl- I got along with absolutely _everyone. _Besides that kid Dilly. He hurts trees with his red spray paint. Not good for the planet, mister! And all of those piercing thingies he had kinda freaked me out if you know what I mean.

"I know!" Beth exclaimed; clapping her hands together, "Maybe we could have a sleepover movie night together!"

"Ooooh! Good idea! And I can give you guys awesome make overs,"I replied; holding my hand out like a valley girl would, "But what movie would we watch?"

"Well; remember last time we picked the movie?" Beth asked; an edge in her tone, "Heather freaked out. Maybe we should let _her _pick the movie,"

My up lifted sprits went down a little; I wondered why Heather always wanted to pick the movie.

Ow, okay. Too much wondering. My poor brain is starting to hurt!

* * *

**~Heather~**

I rapped the back of my right knuckles onto the window of my room; signaling for Lindsay and Beth to know I was waiting for them.

How I managed to find Courtney okay after my little technique? I have no idea whatsoever. And it pissed me off.

Beth and Lindsay continued to walk down the small path towards the house- Beth looked around, a little confused. Ugh. Idiots.

I hurried down the steps, and opened the door for the two; faking the best cheesy smile I could manage. "Lindsay, Beth," I greeted in a cheerful tone as I stepped aside so they could walk into the house. I felt a gush of cold wind coming in my direction; so I slammed the door shut soon enough; rubbing my hands together slightly.

"Hea-ther!" Beth greeted; a small amount of spit coming out of her mouth between the syllables. I wrinkled my nose in disgust; but still managed a nervous smile.

"Heather! Heather! Hi!" Lindsay exclaimed; waving her hand frantically as she unwrapped her scarf from her neck.

Really? If I were in a normal High school- Lindsay and Beth wouldn't exactly cut being my friends. I mean sure, Lindsay was pretty- she might be able to pass. But her brains were a little less intelligent then my dog.

And Beth? She was just a geek who needed singing lessons.

But, they were both useful when it came to my plot- whether I liked it or not. You always need a plan B after plan A after all.

"Come on, girls. We have something important to talk about," I started; choosing my words carefully.

"Oooooh! Like the color we'll be painting our nails!?" Lindsay exclaimed; clasping her hands in front of her face in delight.

"No," I breathed, "Just follow me,"

* * *

**~Duncan~**

"Damn it," I muttered. I was sitting in the pastime room with Courtney. We seemed to spend a little more time together over the past few days. Courtney was telling me about her conversations with some of the different ghosts.

I knew already that Hannah suspected the whole warehouse incident. But Courtney would _have _to go back there to get some answers. But that's in the future from now- no need worrying about it now. We'd sneak out to that dance tomorrow night; and try the warehouse a few days after if all goes well.

All life can't be depressing if we're supernatural. We should relax and have some fun. I'd really kill to see princess without that pole in her back. Her being reckless just brought a weird feeling through my arms… Yeah.

Well…The annual Lindsay and Beth return starts today. Most likely, they'll be here for a week or so.

"What is it, Duncan?" Courtney asked, turning in the rolling chair she was sitting on. She was facing the computer before; I had no clue what she was doing. I looked up; letting the complicated thoughts wash away. I would usually forget about those, and push them aside so I would feel better and relaxed. But this was all a matter between life and death….And if you ask me, I don't think anyone here had any plans on dying anytime soon.

"Nothing," I replied lightly, "Is the princess concerned," I smirked. Always fun to start a fight.

"Then don't curse without reason," Courtney snapped; turning back to the computer, "Pig,"

"That's the best you can do?" I taunted; sitting up from where I was lying on the couch.

"Delinquent, ogre," Courtney started before adding, "Pig," She was concentrated on what she was typing; but it was easy to tell she was fuming on the inside.

"Ogre, huh?" I started; rubbing my chin as if I was in thought, "Would an ogre and a princess making out seem weird to you?"

Courtney flushed; turning off the monitor; and pushing her chair out. She crossed her arms; her head tilted her head a little.

"I hate you, if you don't know that already," She snapped before walking off. I could tell there was an edge in her voice anyway.

"She so doesn't hate me," I murmured with a laugh before lying back down.

* * *

**~Courtney~**

I shut the door of my room I shared with Gwen; gritting my teeth as I set my books down on the edge of my bed.

I had the aggression to slam my head against the wall right now; but I knew violence to myself wouldn't be the right answer.

I sat on the bed; letting out a sigh to try and relieve myself. "Okay Courtney, calm down," I murmured to myself, "Duncan was joking…Just joking,"

'_You do like him~'_

'_No, I don't!'_

'_Then how come you reacted that way before?'_

'_I said I hated him,'_

'_Exactly,'_

'_Okay, maybe…maybe I do like him. A little,'_

'_A lot,'_

'_A little. Leave it at that,'_

Arguing with myself. God, I feel like such a freak.

I stood up from my bed; and walked into the bathroom. I splashed some cold water against my face; finding it refreshing.

I always suspected that I would stay in my private high school. I always suspected that I would be able to go to college; I always suspected that I could find success out of life.

Now I find myself in a madhouse, now I find myself falling in love with a delinquent, now I find no future whatsoever.

Was this a change for the better? Or for the worse? I've never thought about it much; I just put it as the worst, leaving it clearly at that. I mean, who wouldn't think living in a place like this would be a living hell.

Truth be told? Gwen, Bridgette, and I were becoming friends. I enjoyed Trent's music. Geoff and Izzy were fun to be around. It was fun to have political discussions with Noah every now and then.

And on top of it all…Even though I'd probably deny it…

I was falling in love.

With Duncan.

* * *

**Okay, that's all for today. I might try to write some this afternoon; just so I can have an update by Friday. **

**Hope ya'll liked it. I think I might have some major Courtney/Duncan fluff in the next chapter- Just a warning. **

**Thanks for reading, and I'd be glad if you managed to drop a review! ;D**

**Apple**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ya'll. **

**I'm going to supply ya'll with a new chapter! :D  
Thanks again to all my reviewers, reviews make my day! XD**

**Sorry it was kind of late. I was really much busier then I expected this week….But at least I was able to get an update in now! **

**Anyhow, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI**

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

**~Courtney~**

_Falling in love. I've never experienced it until now. What was love really like? Could I seriously be taking interest in Duncan?_

I took Izzy's advice- though I knew I would probably regret it.

'Bang your head on the wall when you're confused,' She had said, 'It'll clear your mind,'

So here I was in my room; holding a stupid ice pack to my forehead from banging a little too hard. So much stress and tension went on whenever I saw Heather- I could always tell she was plotting something against us.

But that's why I was confused. Heather was supposed to be supernatural if she was in this madhouse too, right? Maybe I should ask the ghosts about it later on…If I can manage that that is…

I shrugged that thought aside as someone opened the door. Bridgette and Gwen walked through.

"You think it's a good idea, Bridge?" Gwen asked- it seemed that they were continuing a conversation. It sounded serious.

"Of course! We all need to get the stress off our shoulders," Bridgette stated with a nod. I blinked a few times in confusion- and then their gazes turned to me.

"Courtney? How do _you _feel about going to some dance in the middle of the night?" Gwen asked lightly; crossing her arms and sending Bridgette a serious look.

"A…dance? Where did this idea come from?" I asked; boosting myself up from my bed with my elbows.

"Geoff, Trent, and Duncan were thinking about sneaking to a dance with us sometime tonight. I'd think that they should have warned us earlier…" Bridgette started, looking to the side a little, "But what do you think?"

"Well…" I started; a little dumbfounded. A dance? The last time I was a dance….It was at my old private school. God, I missed my friends and family. But a dance now? I didn't feel human enough anymore to do something like that.

"It's a bad idea! We might get caught!" Gwen hissed.

"Hey! If we're careful enough, the guys also said we could find some information out at the library," Bridgette defended her cause with her hands out.

"The guys were nearly caught that last time, remember? Hannah's suspicious enough anyway…" Gwen replied sharply, "And the guys trailing us are carrying guns for gosh sake!"

Bridgette couldn't reply at that; she just looked at the floor.

"Well, if we don't get enough information, they're going to kill us anyway," I stated; trying to be helpful, "We could always have a little fun, get some information, and then leave quietly so no one notices,"

"Yeah! And if we make ourselves appear normal enough, we'll just fit in with the crowd. Besides- you seriously think men in black coats are going to show up with guns at a High school dance?"

"Well, that is a point," Gwen started; seeming like she could consider it, "But this is serious. We can't have Geoff or Duncan goofing around,"

"Hey!" Bridgette and I seemed to yell in defense. We exchanged a glance quickly; and then turned back to Gwen.

"What?" Gwen asked; almost a little amused.

"Geoff can be serious when he wants to be, don't say that he's goofing around," Bridgette defended. Gwen sighed, and nodded.

"I know what you mean. Just saying," She replied lightly, crossing her arms again.

They both turned their gazes to me in confusion.

"_You're _defending _Duncan_?" Gwen asked; clearly amused with this.

"I knew you liked him!" Bridgette exclaimed with a smirk, on of her hands landing casually on her hip.

I rolled my eyes. "Heh, yeah right. Never in a million years," I replied; wrinkling my nose.

'_Oooooh! You like him!' _A faint voice appeared from behind me. I fell over; letting out a short squeak in surprise. The ghost girl behind me started to giggle.

"Courtney? What's the matter?" Bridgette asked; right at my side in concern.

"N-nothing," I replied quickly. I tended to stutter when I lied…or when I saw a ghost. It seemed to be an effect from having my stupid 'mental illnesses.

I turned my head from Bridgette and Gwen to see the ghost girl. She had long blonde hair and a designer outfit on. She also had giant red-colored eyes. Very pretty…

She giggled again; and twirled some of her long hair around her forefinger. '_You should get rid of some of that grey in your wardrobe. I bet you would look really cute in red!' _The ghost girl exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Well…I'm not sure about that," I replied simply; looking down at the grey tee shirt and jeans I was wearing currently. My shirt had a sign of a blood stain on the shoulder; but it was barely noticeable.

"Courtney? Are you talking to yourself?" Gwen asked; confused.

'_Haaa! You're not talking to yourself! You're talking to ME! What a silly goth girl she is~' _The ghost continued to talk with another giddy laugh, _'You know!? I could totally help you get ready for that dance! I can show you some of my old clothes in the wardrobe in the basement. My clothes are totally fetch!' _

"I-I'm not so sure about that either…" I replied; rubbing my left arm with my right hand nervously.

"What's wrong?" Bridgette echoed Gwen as they continued to try talking to me. But it didn't look like this ghost girl was going to let me turn around. She seemed ready to converse.

'_You want answers? You can get some from one of my girl friends. She was so close to getting out of this place, let me tell you that,' _The girl continued with a large grin, '_I was shot in the room before I could get out. She broke through the window right there….She was really small, in fact,'_

I glanced towards the small window. The glass was actually a little cracked now that I noticed it.

"Where is your friend? I mean…where does her spirit lie?" I asked; glancing back over at the ghost girl.

I could tell Bridgette and Gwen were exchanging a confused and serious glance from behind me.

'_She's in the permanent house,' _The ghost girl replied- for once her voice sounding serious, '_She goes by the name of Marina Black,' _

* * *

**Not as much fluff as I thought- I'm going to save that for the later chapters. :D**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you get the time! **

**Apple**


	14. Chapter 14

**Snow day! Yesh! **

**I get the chance to update! :D**

**Yes, I understand that that last chapter was rather….short. Sorry~**

**When I update on school nights, they tend to be a little shorter then I want them to be.**

**Anyhow, this chapter should be a littlle longer. ;D**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**~Duncan~**

I shifted my feet; antsy as I glanced out the kitchen window. The moon was high and bright in the dark skies; illuminating a light white beam on the sidewalks down through out the neighborhood. Courtney was sitting at the table; twitting her thumbs nervously.

"We're breaking the rules, aren't we, Duncan?" She started; her tone sounding nervous, tired, guilty, and even a little excited all at the same time.

"You've got to break the rules in these kinds of places, princess," I replied calmly; not turning from the window. I clenched a fist; waiting for Gwen, Geoff, Trent, and Bridgette to come down stairs.

"But what about the people who've already tried to break out. Maybe they were killed because they braked the rules," Courtney tried to reason; looking at her hands that were placed neatly in her lap.

"Princess, they'll send you to the permanent house at some point. They'll confuse you with meds, and then they'll make up something about you going crazy. Then they send you there afterwards," I explained; turning around from the window to send her a serious look. Tonight I was going to get information on Reid…that mysterious man who created this very madhouse. Damned computers here blocked any website you look up on him. We needed as much information as we could get if we're going to sneak out of this place. Alive.

"Maybe its better that we're dead," Courtney murmured to herself; looking away. I narrowed my eyes in concern at her.

"You shouldn't say that, princess. Just because we have unnatural abilities doesn't mean that we don't have the right to live," I replied; walking over to her, and cupping her chin in my palm- tilting her head up so she could look me in the eyes.

"Promise me that you won't give up," I stated; my voice sounding smooth and intense. I forced myself not to smirk when she flushed a little at the contact.

"I-I," Courtney started; still sounding a little dumbfounded.

"Because if you end up getting yourself killed; I'll never forgive myself," I stated calmly; managing a half smile as I let her chin back down.

"You wouldn't forgive yourself?" Courtney asked; moving some of her bangs behind her ear nervously.

"I owe you my life, princess," I started; remembering that damned night at the warehouse. I would have taken that shot easily; because of my advanced senses. Courtney decided to take the blow instead…We were lucky that she was still breathing today.

"You took me back to the house though…And you fought off all those men," Courtney started; looking away again, "You don't owe me anything,"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright; but you know I still need to protect my princess,"

It was Courtney's turn to roll her eyes. "In your dreams," She joked; rubbing her arms with her hands with a shiver. It was cold out- even in the house. Our coats weren't at this dreaded place either.

Finally Bridgette and Gwen made their way down the stairs. We were all in the best clothes we could manage to find so we would blend in with the crowd at the dance. Trent, Geoff, and I were just wearing casual clothes. I couldn't exactly see what the girls were wearing from the dark; but by the looks of it; they all managed to find a dress of some kind.

I sat at the table next to Courtney as Bridgette and Gwen made their way towards us.

They both sat down without a word; probably afraid they'd be caught if they spoke up.

I rapped my fingers lightly on the table; waiting for Geoff and Trent.

* * *

**~Courtney~**

'_Marina Black,' _I thought; repeating the name over in my head, '_And she's in the permanent house. That's way too risky at this point…'_

The ghost from the other day called herself Ashley Brian. She said that she had visions; she could mainly see the future. Now that she's a ghost though; she can only make small fortunes…Like weather, love, and seasonal types of subjects.

She had lead me to her old area in the closet; were most of her dresses were stored. She insisted that I pick something; so I just grabbed a rather plain grey colored dress that stopped a little below my knees at the hem. I also grabbed two random dresses for Gwen and Bridgette; both of them sky blue and midnight blue- their favorite colors. But I had to make up the story of finding them in my bag instead of telling them that a ghost suggested giving them to me. That would probably be kind of creepy.

Ashley Brains…She was a very annoying and perky girl. And the great thing about it? She lives in our room- therefore talking loudly in the middle of the night can get on my nerves. Apparently, ghosts don't sleep.

I yawned; getting the ghosts off my mind. I wondered what was so bad about talking to ghosts? I mean, they were no harm; they were normal people- even so if they are a little…see through. Does that make me crazy to think that ghosts are normal? Maybe I'm becoming a ghost myself…

But lifting spirits from the dead? That was creepy…I didn't know how I could take something like that. And I don't even know how I did it- I was just mysteriously locked in that room in the basement. And then poof! It happened. Just like in one of those old horror films.

I glanced up from my thoughts when I heard the light 'tip tap' of shoes walking down the steps. Geoff and Trent, yes.

"Alright, let's roll," Duncan stated; getting up from the table and holding his hand out to help me up from my seat. I nodded; automatically taking his hand to get up. I noticed Bridgette and Gwen exchange a knowing glance before I snapped my hand away once I was up. Even though I knew I had a slight crush on Duncan- I couldn't exactly trust my senses yet. I'm not one to give in too easily, you know.

We all headed through the pastime room in so we could move our way through to the back of the house- so we could find the back door. That was most likely the easiest way out at this point. I just hoped Hannah wouldn't catch us…

Though three people were down there- in the pastime room. I noticed their figures lightly in the room. Two females; and one male. Duncan held up a hand to make us stop before we walked into the room.

"What is it, man?" Geoff asked in a low whisper so no one else could hear.

"We shouldn't interrupt this- we need to watch," Duncan replied in a whisper just as low as Geoff's.

* * *

**~Heather~  
**

I had pinned Noah to the wall in the pastime room. I wasn't getting a lot of answers- and I've decided that the direct approach was better then anything.

I leaned in closer to him; my nose wrinkling.

"Tell me. I've noticed that you've been healing people lately," I snapped in a whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Noah replied calmly; his tone showing a hint that he was nervous, "What's it to you anyway,"

"You're little loser friends have been sneaking out, haven't they?" I asked; narrowing my eyes. Noah turned away to avoid eye contact and stress.

"I have no right to tell you," Noah finally replied; looking at the ground below his hanging feet.

"You know? Your little friend, Izzy is this close to being sent to the permanent house," I snapped; making a small area of space shown between my index finger and my thumb, "And I can make that happen so much sooner then you'd expect."

Noah's eyes seemed to widen a little; and I smirked. Even though he had trouble of admitting it- everyone could tell he had some kind of soft spot for the crazy girl.

I heard a new sound of footsteps behind me; and I froze.

"Let go of him!" I heard Izzy's voice snap; a hiss of a sound so she wouldn't be heard my Hannah or one of the other doctors.

"Heh, not until I get answers," I replied casually; smirking.

"I mean it, Heather!" Izzy exclaimed- still in a whisper. She slapped me hard against the arm I was pinning Noah to the wall with. I let go instantly; finding that the area she hit me was swelling up…and it stung really bad.

She had burned me with her bare hands.

* * *

**Alright, I decided to add a little more of Izzy's power in there. :D**

**I know this isn't very long either, but I wanted to get this update in. **

**Thanks for the previous reviews, and I'd love to get more! :D Please drop one if you have the time.**

**Apple over'n out**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally- and update. I'm so sorry that it's been taking me forever. Once I'm settled, my updates will start coming normally once again. **

**Thank you all for your patience- and I hope ya'll like this next update. :D  
Disclaimer: No claim over Total Drama Island**

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

**~Heather~  
**

"Y-you," I stuttered. I was never able to find Izzy's file. The only thing I really knew was that she was mentally insane and she had a strange obsession with fire, "You burned me…And you don't have matches,"

Izzy's emerald eyes narrowed. "I can do things you aren't capable of, bitch." She snapped in a un-Izzy-like way. Wow- demanding answers from Noah could set off a fiery temper from this girl. I smirked- it didn't matter what she did. If I screamed; it would be the end of Miss insane.

Noah scooted away; still on the ground to the other side of the room- he seemed a little taken aback himself.

Izzy's glare faded instantly; and she wore a goofy smile. She stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth playfully- as if she was challenging me to make my next move.

I yanked Izzy by the arm; and slammed her against the wall; moving her up so we were at eye level. She continued to wear the same goofy look; and she started to laugh.

"I can get you sent to the permanent house in a snap," I growled at her; snapping my fingers.

"Okay! Thanks Heather!" Izzy exclaimed playfully- sounding slightly sarcastic. Probably a trait she had picked up from Noah, "But there's one thing,"

"What?" I snapped; having no patience for the girl's tactics.

"Why are you out to get us? You're in the same house as us; you should be supernatural too," Izzy started; a knowing smirk on her lips as she lifted her hand. She slammed her palm against my arms; burning me yet another time.

"I thought you would have power over ice, Heather. You seem to be the ice queen yourself. Defend yourself," Izzy challenged; jumping around the room playfully.

I couldn't find a sharp reply like I usually did. I just stared her down with a glare; one hand on my hip casually.

"You know?" I started once I got myself an idea; smirking in pleasure, "I'll show you a little something I can do,"

I grabbed Noah by the shoulders; and slammed him against the wall quickly. He grunted in annoyance and surprise at the sudden movement.

"Don't hurt him!" Izzy exclaimed; tackling me to the ground faster then a bolt of lightning could strike someone.

I faked a look of pure distress as I let out a loud and sharp scream. Sure enough- Hannah was down the stairs in an instant.

Being a bitch. It was something I could do that not a lot of people could.

* * *

**~Izzy~  
**

"Izzy!" Hannah exclaimed; moving me off of Heather sharply. I tried to push against her- my emerald eyes fiery as I tried to burn the bitch again.

Everything seemed to spin after that- people were panicking; and soon enough, Margot and Dr. H were there too.

There were various calls around me. 'Hold her down!' 'Contain her!' 'Keep her still!'

I continued to struggle; finding it harder to breath with each passing second. Energy seemed to drain from my legs and arms as I felt something sharp into the skin on my arm.

"Izzy!" I heard a familiar yell. Noah…I reached my arm out for something- but my arm hurt too much to move. I grimaced; and opened my eyes slowly.

Everything turned black- and then faded back with a light.

"_No one knows where she comes from," A whisper from another girl in my class comes. She was unaware that I could hear every word she was saying. I didn't care though. Lots of people thought I was crazy._

"_It's because she doesn't have any family," Another whisper comes, "She makes up stories- like monkeys and wolves being a part of her family so she doesn't feel lonely. They're all just in that crazy mind of hers. Almost like imaginary friends,"_

"_They're real!" I protested in annoyance as I tossed my neon yellow lunch box at them._

_They didn't seem to hear me- they continued to gossip about how I was mentally insane. They talked about the many school accidents happening because of me._

_But it wasn't my fault it was fun to blow up things! It wasn't my fault that burning stuff seemed ultra fun to me!_

_I never had a problem with my life- even when I was locked in the madhouse. We kind of lived like a family. Something I rarely experienced. _

_Only Noah and I knew the real truth. I was abandoned as a baby because I was way too destructive. No one wanted me; so they just left me in the woods; and I fended for myself. No one but Noah would believe this story of mine; even though it was true. That's why I don't tell anyone else of my past. Everything needs to be kept a secret in order to stay alive…_

* * *

**~Noah~**

"Move out of the way- Noah," Hannah snapped; holding a motionless Izzy by the shoulders, "She needs to be kept somewhere else,"

"I won't let you take her to the permanent house," I argued; standing in the way once again. Everyone was in the pastime room at this point after all the commotion.

"It's not bad, dear. Izzy just needs more care. She'll be better taken care of in a different home," Margot defended her fellow worker as they shoved me aside.

'_There's nothing I can do Izzy…Forgive me,' _I thought hopelessly with guilt. I needed to know that truth. Izzy wouldn't want me to be reckless…in fact, she would want that. But she wouldn't want me to end up in the same place she was going. "I'll get you out before they can do too much," I murmured; my eyes narrowed as I stuck my middle finger at Hannah and Margot walking away.

Duncan, Geoff, Trent, Bridgette, Gwen, and Courtney walked up behind me; all of them looked sympathetic but Duncan. Duncan liked to pull the tough guy image- so I didn't take it to offence.

"I-Izzy," Courtney stuttered, "T-t-they're taking her to the permanent house…"

"Yes," I started; sighing deeply; my eyes landing to the floor.

"Well; that only means we'll have to work faster," Trent gulped.

"No more supernatural's will die," Duncan declared; immense fury in his icy blue eyes, "We'll rescue Izzy…Or knowing her- if she's strong enough, she can possibly get out on her own,"

I nodded- it could make of complete sense. Heather still laid dramatically on the floor- her comrades Lindsay and Beth swooning around her. I sent her a glare before turning to the others again.

"Even though it's the worst timing," Bridgette started as calmly and softly as she could manage, "We should still go to that dance. We need to use the library to get as much information as we can before it's too late,"

I nodded once again. "I'll come," I started, "We can't afford to lose anyone else- we need all the help we can get,"

"I know where we can get more help," Courtney pitched in with a nervous breath. She glanced around at everyone nervously before speaking up again…

"But I need to get to the permanent house to do so,"

* * *

**Alright- finally an update~ :D**

**I have more plans for Izzy later; but she'll disappear for a little while before she pops in randomly again. **

**Thanks for reading- and please leave a review if you get the chance! **

**Apple**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry things have been going so slow! I'm pretty much settled in to my new home now, so I'm finally able to update!  
I tried to update my chapter two days ago- but the stupid computer shut down just when I was about to save it…So, I had to type the whole thing over again.**

**So…please enjoy! *ducks* and I'm sooooorry~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama **

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

**~Courtney~**

"You've…gone….insane," Gwen murmured to herself; probably in thought that I couldn't hear her. Everyone else was either nervous or awkward- or giving me a look that clearly said 'There's no way were gonna let you go there'.

Ha, maybe I was crazy. But I was in a madhouse for a few weeks now, right? And I was spending time with a juvie, right? Gwen was right- I'm insane. And right now; I really didn't care. Seeing Izzy taken away like that scared me. If everyone else was taken away like that…Well, not like I wanted to think about that right now. If I could only sneak into the permanent house- and get all the information I needed…No supernatural teens like that would ever have to go to that so called death trap again. We would change everything around this place.

"Princess," Duncan stressed; crossing his arms as he narrowed his teal eyes to slits, "There's no way you can make it into the permanent house without being caught."

"Shut it; Duncan." I snapped; a new advantage of my confidence rising instantly, "We have abilities that _none _of those doctors have. If we try hard enough, I'm sure we can make it!"

Everyone seemed a little anxious; sending each other nervous glances.

"Come _on _people! What about Izzy? We have to help her," I started. I smiled a little; feeling my true self coming out a little. It had seemed to be locked away for a while- being scared and confused in this madhouse. "We can't let the doctors take out the whole supernatural race,"

"She's right," Bridgette spoke up, "We all can probably out-think those doctors. We need…a game plan,"

I sent Bridgette a thankful look that she had agreed with me- and then turned to face the others; their eyes filled with doubt.

"We can't talk about that now," Duncan started in a stern and serious tone- but his teal eyes seemed gentle when they landed on me. My heart skipped a beat; my big onyx eyes staring into his.

"He's right! We have to get go' in, dudes!" Geoff exclaimed in a whisper- slapping Duncan playfully on his back; breaking us out of our trance.

"Alright," Trent agreed; giving me a slight look that seemed to say he also agreed with me.

"Lets rock'n roll," Geoff agreed; pulling his arms around Bridgette's shoulders as he led her in the direction of the back door.

Trent smiled at Gwen weakly- taking her hand. She looked a little uncomfortable at first- but then smiled back, allowing him to lead her behind Geoff and Bridgette.

Noah left behind them- and Duncan turned to leave as well. I stood behind- looking at the ceiling.

'_Courtney,'_

'_Courtney….'_

I stood; my eyes fazed as I listened to the faint chanting. I shuddered slightly; feeling some of my spirits drop as a breezy air greeted my face. My head started to feel like it was getting heavy; and my lids drooped slightly. I felt like…I was being summoned.

"Princess?" I heard Duncan's voice. Oddly enough- I couldn't break from my trance. I wouldn't move. I was…afraid to.

My knees buckled; landing me into the floor. I panted; feeling beads of sweat running down from my forehead. My eyes felt moist. I felt like I was sick…But I couldn't move…

'_What's…h-happening to me?' _I thought as a deep, cold ocean of terror and pain washed over me.

'_Ha,' _I heard a ghost's faint voice; emerging from the corner, '_It's the meds. Heather must have switched them,'_

'_Heather?' _I thought wearily; trying to keep my heavy lids open. Terror- along with rage now ran through me.

'_It's her job,' _The ghost replied simply…Yet I couldn't see this ghost. Her voice was rough though, '_She's a spy. Her kind is everywhere. She wants to get rid of you the most,' _

"Princess!" I heard Duncan hiss in concern. I started to panic; feeling his hand on my shoulder…but…I couldn't see him in front of me. It looked like an illusion in front of me. A dark tunnel with a dirt floor…and railroad tracks.

'_Don't fret. You're still in the kitchen. It's just an illusion,' _The ghost informed me, '_Relax…Don't fall into Heather's trap,'_

I screamed in pain as my head endured pain- the most pain I've ever felt. It brought a sharp and shill sound to my ears. My head was throbbing; and I opened my drooped eyes fully- now seeing the kitchen before me- Duncan beside me with a freaked out expression.

Out of the corner of my eye; I could see Lindsay skipping away with a pleased expression.

I snapped my eyes shut; having a short coughing fit. I rubbed my eyes with the backs of my hands before turning to Duncan; throwing my arms around his shoulders- burying my face into his black sweatshirt. A panted as if I was sobbing- but no tears came from my eyes.

"W-what's wrong with me?" I breathed in a shaky tone. I felt his strong arms around my firmly and protectively; when yet another weird feeling endured my stomach.

* * *

**~Duncan~**

I rubbed Courtney's back as she panted; holding onto me. This gesture had surprised me; but it was strange. She'd never been that 'out-of-it' before.

"T-the ghost said…" She stuttered; breaking me out of my confused and concerned state, "H-heather knows everything,"

I blinked a few times; feeling a rage burning within me. Heather? _Heather_ knew? I knew Heather was just a bitch- and I never knew anything about her so called supernatural ability. It made since. The dark haired devil was a spy.

I would just tell Courtney that everything was going to be okay- but that wasn't the truth. We were in danger every second in this madhouse. I understood firmly now.

My temper was always bad enough- and with this rage burning inside me; I could possibly _kill _Heather.

"She did this to you," I growled; trying not to crush Courtney in my arms from the rage I was feeling.

Courtney remained silent; and her panting slowed. I knew for sure that Geoff and the others were on their way to the bus stop. Noah was sitting at the kitchen table; watching Courtney and I on the kitchen floor.

"I could _kill _Heather right now the way I'm feeling right now," I mumbled. Courtney jolted; her head moving away from my chest- and it was now inches away from my face.

"You'd be sent to the permanent house!" Courtney hissed; eyes narrowing in panic and pain.

"And you would care, why?" I asked, "Last time I checked, you wanted to go there yourself,"

"That's not in the question! It's totally different!" Courtney exclaimed; almost about to throw her arms out in rage.

"Didn't think princess would be concerned for my own good," I teased her lightly with a smirk; moving in so our noses almost touched.

Courtney flushed; making the freckles on her nose stand out a little more. "You can be such a bastard," She murmured in a tense tone before leaning in closer; pressing her lips against mine.

My icy blue eyes widened in shock at first; then they slowly closed. I pulled my arms around Courtney's waist as we continued the kiss. It went on for about a minute until we broke it. Courtney was still flushed; panting as she smiled sheepishly at me. I cocked a brow in confusion; wearing a smirk. I knew she wanted me~

"Wow…" I heard her murmur in pleasure before rushing up the steps to the upstairs level of the house. I watched after her; now smiling in a dazed way.

"I did not expect that," Noah's voice came from the other side of the expression. I looked over; my lips twitching slightly as I noticed the geek peering over his book in amusement.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you!" I exclaimed; pulling the nerd up by his shirt. He just had to be there when the kiss happened…

Noah laughed lightly; and I blinked a few times, setting him down. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as I turned towards the staircase where Courtney ran up before.

'_Nice move, princess,'_

* * *

**I decided to add in the romance in this chapter, since it is Valentines Day. I'm in the mood for writing romance! :D**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review if you get the chance!**

**Be sure to read my other fics, Untouchable and Falling. Untouchable's gonna have a lot of suspense- just like this one~**

**Apple**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey~**

**I'm really sorry about how late this update is- I know I haven't gotten to it in a while…D:**

**It's mainly because I've been working out the plot for this, and I've also been working out Untouchable. On another note- I'm also writing my own original fic for fictionpress; I'm almost finished with the first chapter.**

**Well, anyway. I want to thank those of you who have been patient and reviewed. I give a big virtual hug to you all! :D**

**Please enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island.**

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

**~Heather~  
**

I sat on the edge of my bed; inspecting my fingernails and biting on my tongue as I waited for Beth and Lindsay to stop swooning around me. The burn Izzy gave me didn't hurt that bad. I was _pretending- _I wasn't injured too much. And I even told them about it before it happened. How dim witted could they be?

I had Izzy on close file- she was dangerous, and I knew it well enough. After researching through her file and her condition; I found that it would be easy to fake out and give her a first class ticket to the permanent house.

Most likely? She would last a week there. They'd give her enough meds and experiments to kill her after that. I felt like laughing; but held it in as I glanced up and Lindsay and Beth who were still giving me concerned looks.

"Lindsay, Beth. I feel better now, no worries," I started with the flip of my hand; faking my 'nice' voice. Didn't want to yell at them for being concerned; I needed all the help I could get. There were other madhouses out there- I didn't want a whole army of supernaturals finding out about my spy organization. I needed more people on my side; since there's usually one spy per madhouse. Just so we wouldn't set them off.

"A-alright. If you say so, Heather." Beth started; pushing her glasses up her nose with her forefinger. She ran a nervous hand through her brown hair as she glanced at Lindsay.

Lindsay blinked her big blue eyes a few times in confusion as she eyed the burn on my arm. "But that looks like it…like…_really _hurts," She started; wincing slightly before looking back up at me, "Didn't you say that Noah guy could-"

"Shh! Noah's files are still to be uncovered. And no- I'm not getting help with my injury from _him; _that would be the most idiotic move ever. He has a 'thing' with Izzy." I snapped, rolling my eyes.

"Who's Izzy again?" Lindsay asked; confused as she tilted her head to the side.

"Crazy girl. The one with the red hair," Beth started with the shrug of her shoulders; glancing at Lindsay.

"The one Noah was _defending_. Or in a way, the one who was defending Noah," I started; crossing my arms.

"Aw! So they're in love!" Lindsay exclaimed; clasping her hands together in front of her face in excitement as she swayed slightly from side to side. She blinked her blue orbs again; lowering her hands, "But I still don't get it…"

"I give up. You really don't need to know what their deal is," I snapped, "Right now- we have another big deal on our hands."

"What?" Beth asked curiously as she glanced at me. She almost bounced at how excited for this she was- but it wasn't really anything to get excited about; since I had already explained my whole entire plan to the two of them. I always had to repeat myself.

"Picking them off one by one," I murmured, "You know who we're after next."

"Noah?" Lindsay asked; tilting her head once again with her hand held out slightly.

"No. Why would I send him there when he's the first person who would think of helping Izzy escape?" I snapped, "No…Our next target is-"

"Oh right! I know who you're talking about now!" Beth exclaimed; clasping her hands together as if she had just answered the right question on a game show.

"Alright, alright! Stop cutting me off!" I snapped, "Bridgette- our next target is Bridgette," I made sure to lower my voice- wouldn't want anyone to hear me.

"Who's Bridgette again?" Lindsay asked her forefinger to her chin. I felt like smacking her.

"The blonde girl- you know? The one who always wears sky blue?" Beth tried explaining to Lindsay.

"_Oh_! I remember Betty! She's the one who's kinda clumsy and claims that she doesn't wear make up because she likes having a 'natural' look!" Lindsay exclaimed; holding up her forefinger as if she was explaining something important.

"Yay! Yeah, that's right, Lindsay!" Beth started with a grin. Her and Lindsay clasped hands together and bounced up and down on the bed as though they were celebrating.

"Okay- enough!" I exclaimed; causing them to stop bouncing and glance over at me. Those two just can't give me any peace, "Apparently Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, and Trent are 'sneaking out' to get information. We need to make our move when Bridgette's alone, got it?"

Lindsay and Beth exchanged a look before turning to me; bobbing their heads in agreement.

"And," I added in, "Justin has word that we need at least three of these losers by the end of next week." I was a bit ticked that he couldn't have given this news any sooner- seriously. This was so rushed. Good thing these supernaturals seemed completely clueless…harmless.

Or not.

Like I knew. They didn't seem as smart as me, at the least. I chewed on my lower lip. "Lindsay- there's something I need you to do."

* * *

**~Lindsay~**

My high heels clacked as I walked down the crowded school halls. I was in an awesome dress that Heather got for me. It was really…showy.

I smirked slightly; adjusting my hair a little. Heather applied a lot of make up- I didn't even look like…me anymore! But she said it was all for the 'mission'. Plus, she said she'd give me time to go to the spa tomorrow!  
I smiled happily as I continued to walk, moving from side to side slightly so my skirt whooshed like a supermodel's.

Leaning slightly to one side with a hand on my hip; I glanced around the gym- which was pretty dark; a few pink, blue, and purple lights swarming around illuminating it. People were dancing in the middle to blasting music that hurt my ears- but hey, I was always up for a party with all these guys around.

_Wait. _Heather told me that I could hang out with all the guys I wanted after the mission was finished. I just had to finish the mission.

My eyes flickered as I noticed the familiar cowboy hat on a blonde guy's head. "Greg…Garry…Geoff! That's it!" I murmured, smirking. Once I was confident that I knew his name, I glided across the dance floor towards him and Betty- Bridgette.

"Hey, would you mind dancing with me?" I asked Geoff; a pout on my face. The pout I used that no guy could resist. I tugged at his arm; not really giving him a chance to decide. Bridgette's golden eyes glinted in annoyance.

"Whoa, sister. I-I," Geoff started. I felt like smirking again. Heather had told me that Geoff couldn't resist parties- so this would be easy enough. I continued to pout.

"My boyfriend dumped me a few weeks ago," I added, pouting as cutely as I could, "Pretty please? Just one dance and I'll be happy!"

"Whoa- someone would actually dump a girl as pretty as you?" He asked; glancing down towards my chest slightly before adding, "Well, alright! Let's dance!" He agreed easily after a little bit of hesitation.

"Wow, thank you _so _much! You don't know how much this means to me!" I exclaimed excitedly, planting a small kiss on Geoff's cheek. Out of the corner of my eye- I saw Bridgette pouting, her green eyes a little larger then they usually were. I lead Geoff out to the dance floor. Turning back, I noted Bridgette was walking towards the gym doors.

'_Mission complete,' _I thought gladly. All I had to do was keep Geoff busy until Heather gave me the signal.

* * *

**~Bridgette~  
**

'_Geoff always messes up…You shouldn't feel so jealous, Bridge.'_

'_But that girl…Geoff might fall for her.'_

'_Yeah right. Can't you tell he loves you?'_

'_He's his weakest at parties…'_

'_I thought parties were his stronger point,'_

'_Yeah, planning parties.'_

My hands were quivering as I leaned against the cold, white tile of the girl's bathroom wall. My eyes were moist, but I didn't allow myself to cry. '_Be strong, Bridge. Geoff won't fall for that girl so easily,'_

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands; feeling a sting of sorrow running though my stomach. My head throbbed slightly; and it was hard to breathe because I was trying my best to choke up my sobs.

'_Letting emotion out is the best way to handle things at first,'_

"Who's there?" I asked; my voice shaking. Those weren't my thoughts before. I knew it.

'_I'm just your conscious,'_

"Yeah right," I replied; clenching my fists as more fear and terror grew inside of me, "Tell me who you are."

'_You really want to know?'_

I could hear the voice more clear now- but somehow, it was running through my mind. I didn't answer; too afraid for words.

'_Do you?'_

I inhaled a deep breath; stumbling towards the bathroom sink. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked miserable. Depressed. I tried to swallow the sobs chocked up in my throat- but found it harder and harder to. "I'm I-I'm going crazy," I murmured. I've been holding my emotion in way to long. My eyes no longer glistened like emotion like they used to- before the time I had washed up on the shores of the beach a long while ago.

I've had visions- dreams. I feel as though there's something at the back of my mind that remembers my past. Then when I think of it; it just disappears completely.

'_I can so easily kill you from within,'_

"You're the angel of death." I murmured; clutching my stomach as if I was going to be sick.

'_No,'_

I blinked a few times."Then who are you!? Get out of my head!" I exclaimed; clinging to the sides of my head near to where my temples were. My knees buckled; and I instantly felt them on the floor of the tiled bathroom. I panted; letting out my sobs. Why had I broken down so easily? Why was one problem with Geoff crashing down on my like a giant building crumbling in a fire?

'_Because you're insane,' _the voice in my head started, '_Because you've been trapped in a madhouse all your life without knowledge of your past. Because you can't remember your only freedom. Because you don't have anymore freedom. Because you're a supernatural.'_

My eyes dried instantly; and I continued to pant; face to face with the bathroom floor. I slowly lifted my head; clinging my arms crossed around my chest for protection- kneeling on the floor.

I was pretty sure there were light trails from the tears that had been running down my cheeks; I've probably looked like a complete mess.

My panting grew slower with each passing second; my vision clearing a bit, and a throbbing pain going through my head.

'_You see, Bridgette. No one cares about you,' _The voice started again, '_You're going to die anyway. One by one, you supernaturals. You've gone insane, and I'm pretty sure you know that. You know where insane people go?'_

My breath grew sharper and quicker as my heartbeat started to increase as fast seconds that were racing through my mind like a swirl of different bright colors.

'_The permanent house.'_

A pain I have never experienced ran through me; and it hurt like nothing else. I was sore all over; it felt as if needles were pricking their ways into my skin, one by one. My chest felt like it was being squeezed tighter and tighter within each passing second; and breathing became harder. I coughed; glancing at the ground with my golden eyes wider then ever. On the brown tiled floor below me. Blood.

I screamed a loud scream of pain and terror.

* * *

**Alright. Finished for now~**

**My next update will be faster, I promise!**

**Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a review if you have the time!**

**Apple over'n out**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey people, I'm finally here with a new Madhouse chapter!**

**First of all, I am sorry for the late update—but ya have to understand that I've been sick. I'm currently writing this in a hotel room, from my laptop…(as I type it has no internet access.)**

**Anyway, I am sorry; and I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Peace out~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island.**

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

**~Duncan~**

"_Look, there he is."_

"_Didn't he go to juvie?"_

"_Shh, he'll hear you."_

"_Yeah, he might like…beat you up."_

"_Heh, I could take him."_

"_Yeah, right…"_

_I turned; a scowl of annoyance plastered on my face. A few other teenagers around my age were standing by their lockers; obviously ditching class. "Who wants to take me on, huh? I could so easily crush all of your heads with the palm of my hand."_

"_Yeah, you just say that because you're scared," A red head challenged me._

"_Heck yeah. You just put on a tough image. There's no way you could take us on,"_

_I crossed my arms; my anger taking over myself as I slammed the red head into the locker; causing a large dent. He whimpered and cowered in my strong grip._

"_Alright man, we were…j-just joking. Let me go…Dude?"_

_I only pushed him into the locker harder; his breaths growing shorter by the second._

_He coughed a few times. None of his friends defended them; probably in fear that they'd be next if they came any closer._

"_D-dude, I admitted defeat. Let me go," _

"_Got any more challenges for me?" I sneered at the group behind us; only feeling more powerful as they slowly backed away from me._

"_Duncan Black. Why must you cause even more trouble?"_

"_H-H-He…He's not moving!" One of the girls gasped as she watched the red head collapse to the floor as I let go._

"_Oh my God!"_

"_You bastard, you could've killed him!"_

"_Call animal control," One of the girls snickered; only earning a few scolding looks from the concerned ones swarming around the red head._

_Something sharp from behind jabbed me in the arm. Everything went black._

I opened my eyes slowly; a sickening feeling moving throughout my stomach. I felt bad; deep…deep down. But truly, it was never my fault.

My so called 'condition' was increased power. I could hear things most people could not hear, crush things easy enough with only the tap of a finger, and my temper was uncontrollable. But there was something else about me- something I think only Dr. Hill knows. I know it from the look in her eyes that she's playing a sick game with us here. She puts on an act as a professional, but there's something about her- I can't trust her at all. We all have a condition, of course. Some more obvious then others.

Noah, Izzy, Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, and I. We all have an obvious condition. But something tells me, these conditions aren't enough to just lock us into this terrifying madhouse. I just knew there was something else about us that these nurses and doctors want. If they're even doctors. They may just be spies- or criminals under a special cover for a new form of murder.

I needed to know all I could. Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, and Gwen kept me away from the school for a reason. People could feel a vibe from me that I wasn't normal. They'd know quickly that I didn't belong at that dance; and they could ever so easily just call the cops on me.

Even if I wasn't there, didn't mean I couldn't help. Word was, there's most likely something to find in the attic; something that could bring me more knowledge on the cause. Our cause.

I got up from bed; and walked out the door.

* * *

**~Courtney~**

I panted. Images were flashing through my head; something just told me that Bridgette was in sheer danger. On my knees; my eyes were slowly closing; my eyelashes making my vision blurry.

I shook my head. '_Don't let yourself fall asleep. You're most vulnerable when you're asleep.' _I warned myself.

"_The pressure can crush you."_

"I know that well enough now," I breathed; my onyx eyes narrowed to slits, "I don't need any more ghosts following me around."

"_Heh, you don't have a choice. We're wherever you are. But hey, I'm here to warn you of something,"_

I turned my head to see another ghost; her hair red and curly; very similar to Izzy's. Only her eyes were a deep blood red; mysterious glints flashing and sparking through them like a bon fire. She had freckles that dotted her nose; and she was wearing a red tank top along with jean shorts.

"You're related to Izzy," I pointed out suddendly; unsure if I was correct or not.

"_Indeed I am."_

I blinked a few times. "But by what Noah was saying- and before…Izzy didn't have a family,"

The ghost girl laughed a little. _"Dear goodness; everyone has a family. Even if you never see them. I'm Izzy's older sister- but I was moved in this place when I was five. Executed at ten years old."_

I gasped. "Y-You were that young?" I managed to sputter.

The ghost sighed; signaling she was about to tell something. _"Alright. I'm called Star, anyway. I was taken from home at a young age; Izzy was only a baby then. We were accused of seeing things others couldn't see. Of course I know you can see ghosts- but our family had a 'supernatural' ability that was classified as…unusual. We can see things through walls and doors. Animals and trees seem to talk to us—some people think this is just similar to an overdose of drugs. But there's something else out there; that I haven't figured out just yet…Something that makes Izzy see things that are false. They aren't real; and they're out there just to trick her. To mess with our minds until we're insane. And this started to happen, ever since Izzy started to date this 'Justin' a while back. I've never seen these illusions, but I can feel them. And they're within Izzy's mind. That's why she was sent to the permanent house. Not for the fire."_

I took in everything Star was explaining to me before looking at the ceiling in confusion. "Alright…But didn't you have your parents?"

"_Of course not. They'd already been killed off. Our whole bloodline was killed off, we're supernaturals. Courtney, you don't have a father, do you?"_

"No…"

"_Think about that."_

Before I could say another word; Star disappeared.

"What…What were you going to warn me of?" I murmured to the wall. How come ghosts just decided to disappear whenever they seemed to be saying something that would help me out?

I glanced both ways through my room. I felt as though I should be cautious. As if some dark shadow would appear; and creep up behind me…

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up striaght as I heard my closet door creak open. Looking into the mirror on the wall; I noticed the glint of glasses and a devious glint of white teeth; smirking.

"Who are you?" I demanded quickly without turning around; keeping my eyes on the mirror behind me.

"I'm here to finish what I started."

* * *

**~Bridgette~**

After screaming; I stopped myself in a quick breath. "Ahaha, I know exactly what you're trying to do. You're going to break me. Break me like you did to those who failed before. Those supernaturals who believed this sick mind game of yours. But I'll hear nothing of it!" I exclaimed with most the willpower I had as I stood from the ground, "I'm not going to let you win! You hear that!?"

"_You're weak."_

"Am not."

"_You'll be sent to the permanent—" _

I ignored the voice; despite the sharp pain throbbing through my head. I limped from the bathroom; no longer caring if I looked like an emotional mess. I limped through the deserted halls for what seemed like an eternity before leaning against the wall.

"Bridge?"

"Trent…" I started; looking up from the floor; knowing his voice instantly.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He asked with a genuine amount of concern running through his tone.

"Something…Made its way into my mind." I started; placing my forefingers on my temples, "It was trying to convince me into doing something I'd regret…Like killing myself,"

"What!?"

"I resisted it. But I've felt something that no longer makes me feel safe here, Trent. I've felt so much pain, I feel it could crush me," I started; gulping a large intake of air before adding shakily, "I'm running away."

Trent stared at me for a long while with his green eyes in thought.

"I…I don't want you all coming along," I started; small tears moving at my eyes, "I need to do this on my own. Trust me."

"Bridgette; it'd be more safe if you just—"

"No, Trent. I have a freedom to make my own choices. Just because we were all in the same madhouse," I looked away for a bitter second, "Doesn't mean we work as a team. I'm leaving. Going solo. It's better this way,"

"But Bridgette—"

"We're all destined to go different ways, Trent! There's a fork in the road for our destinies!" I exclaimed in a sudden rage, "We live along common people. Just because we're the same race in supernatural terms…It…It doesn't mean that we'll always work as a team."

Trent looked a little taken aback with my burst; but he didn't try to reach out and stop me. Tears ran down my cheeks.

"And—"

"Bridgette; be quiet and listen to me for just a minute now. You're just upset now- you shouldn't take bold actions. They'll find you, and do something unthinkable to you." Trent warned in a serious; yet concerned tone, "We need to plan—"

"It's been long enough already. Do you think they're going to wait for us until we have a plan before sending us to the permanent house, Trent? Do you?" I argued, "The time to leave is now. Now, before they kill us."

"Bridgette—"

"No more excuses," I started; my voice softening a little, "Tell Geoff I love him,"

I turned on my heel; and speed walked towards the school doors.

"Bridgette!"

I ignored Trent's call; and reached out for the door knob.

"Bridgette!"  
Next thing I knew; I fell to the ground in a deep sleep.

* * *

**~Geoff~  
**

After the speakers paused the booming of the thundering speakers; the song at an end, I started to edge away from the girl I'd been dancing with; scanning the gym for Bridgette.

"Aw, c'mon Geoffie!? Just one more dance, pretty please?" The girl started with a pout. Sure, the pout was really cute and innocent…But I really needed to find Bridgette at this point.

"Sorry, dudette," I started, "But I've got my own chick waiting. Find another dude to dance with,"

"B-but..You don't understand!" The blonde girl stuttered; her blue eyes wide.

I looked at her with a suspicious expression before rushing out of the gym at an awesome speed; leaving the girl bewildered behind me. Rushing through the halls; I felt the wind of the speed pounding against my hot face. Being in that stuffy gym was really getting to me…And I knew I needed to find Bridge.

I noticed Trent; standing with Gwen; who was holding a small pack of folders in her hands. My eyes widened as I noticed someone draped over Trent's shoulder carefully.

"Bridge!? What happened to her?" I exclaimed in panic as I was closer to the three.

"I put her to sleep- Geoff, it's a long—"Trent started.

"You put her to sleep?! Man, what did you do that for!?"

"Dude, she started talking about running away tonight. On her own,"

I was silent; gazing at Bridge; tear stains on her rosy cheeks, her mouth curved into a small frown as she slept.

"W-why'd she do that?"

"I don't know exactly what happened with her, dude. Did you say something?"

"What? What're you talking about?"

"Sometimes…You tend to well…" Trent struggled with his words.

"You tend to screw up sometimes, Geoff. I know sometimes you don't mean it, but you do." Gwen started in her cold tone as she crossed her arms.

My ocean blue eyes stung with tears suddendly as I looked to Bridge again; a knot tying in my throat as I refused to cry.

Trent sent Gwen a scolding look before turning back to me. "C'mon, man. We got most the files we need- let's just go back so we don't miss our bus,"

"Bridgette'll explain everything later, hopefully." Gwen started in a small offer to cheer me up, just a little.

I offered a weak smile to the two, and nodded.

"Heh, not quite."

* * *

**That was kinda a tripple-cliffie I threw at you guys…xD Sorry, but it ends here for now. I'll try my best to start on my next chapter later, kay?**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed it! ;D**

**Apple over'n out**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ohohohohoho….*ducks down low* Please don't throw those oranges at me yet! **

**I know, I know…My updates have been uber slow…And I feel really bad, but I thank you all that stick to the story, and continue to read and review! I really appreciate your patience, and I present you all another Madhouse chapter! *grin* *shifts feet nervously***

**Anyway, with my final exams coming up in school, I have no idea how much time I'll have to write another chapter. But with summer coming up, I should be able to get in MUCH more updates! **

**So, thank you all again for your patience, and enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**The Madhouse**

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Heather was standing there like an evil mistress, waiting for her prey, in front of Geoff, Gwen, and Trent with Bridgette draped over his shoulders.

"So," She started with a devious smirk, "Bridgette may be stronger than you all think,"

Geoff shifted back; his ocean blue eyes narrowing as he held his arms up in front of Trent and Bridgette in defense.

"It won't work, speedy. I'm not after your girlfriend…for now," Heather started in a cool tone; inspecting her fingernails, still wearing her smirk as if she was thinking of something absentmindedly to herself, "I have someone much more important to take care of,"

"Heather, what are you doing here?" Trent asked; his voice as calm as he could manage. He was the kind of guy who would try to be nice so things would go down calmly. It happened in his normal life…But not now. Not when things _weren't _normal.

Normal.

No one seemed to know what that meant anymore. No, there was no such thing, was there? Normal was an illusion. There's always some kind of secret in someone's life. When someone passes another family in the grocery store, they quickly classify them as normal. But you don't know those people. Or the other kids your age hanging out in the park. You think they're normal; but maybe they're hiding the fact that they've got these freaky powers, and they're running from some killer scientists planning to kill them. Or maybe they're special spies for the government?

It seemed clear to Trent, at that moment, that there was no such thing as normal. There were probably tons of other people. Normal was the same thing as usual. If not many people don't have secrets, then they aren't normal. It just seemed to make since if you put it like that.

"Busting you annoying supernaturals, of course."

"Beat it, bitch. We don't want to hear your—" Gwen started to hiss; Trent set his hand down on her shoulder to silence her from her bad language.

"You know, I could be doing something more useful than bickering with you," Heather snapped quickly. Then as if in a flash of lightening, she was behind right behind Geoff, striking his back harshly. Geoff yelped, startled in a brief second, taken off guard. Heather then pinched Geoff on the back of his neck, causing him to fall, and hit the ground, motionless.

Trent was wide eyed, but knew he was responsible for Bridgette. He shifted her on his shoulders; luckily she was light. Then he scooped Geoff up the best he could.

"G-Gwen, try to hold her off. I'll get these two to safety," Trent struggled to say; a little pain showing in his green eyes for leaving her in such a situation.

"Oh, I understand," Gwen replied to him before turning her full attention to Heather; narrowing her onyx eyes to slits.

Trent nodded; and then hurried off the best he could to leave Heather away from his trail. He focused the rest of his energy on making Heather feel drowsy, just to help Gwen out a bit.

Trent continued to run until he was outside; his sneakers padding down on the side walk. He sucked in a large breath when he noticed some kids, probably from the dance, smoking and drinking nearby the bus stop. They were laughing, fighting, joking.

"This is just great…" Trent murmured to himself; shifting Bridgette and Geoff the best he could on his back. Now was the time he needed Duncan here; he didn't know how much longer he could hold Geoff and Bridgette up.

'_Wait…' _Trent thought. He closed his eyes, walking slowly. He concentrated his energy on waking Geoff up. He opened his olive eyes; disappointed when Geoff hadn't shown any signs of awakening. He was about to sigh, but decided it would be best to try again. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, and imagined Geoff opening his eyes and shifting awake in his mind. That seemed to do the trick.

Geoff opened his eyes; nearly falling off of Trent as he shifted over. He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Woah, man. What happened?" He asked Trent, clearly confused.

"Buddy," Trent started, relieved as he patted Geoff on the back, nearly causing him to fall over. "Ahaha, sorry man. Heather got you pretty good back there,"

"What do'ya mean?"

"She knocked you out. She's got some techniques up her sleeve, I'll give her that."

"What sleeves? The babe wears such slutty clothes."

"That's the last thing I'd expect you to say, Geoff."

"Well, it's true. And I know whatever happened to Bridge, was 'cause of Heather."

The two both looked to their blonde, sleeping friend thoughtfully before looking back at each other.

"Hey, what're you freaks doing, just standing there…like…like that?" They heard a humble girl with glassy eyes stumbling over towards them. She was clearly drunk, the way she was smiling like an idiot; the smell of beer coming right out to greet Trent and Geoff whenever she spoke.

Trent and Geoff exchanged nervous glances.

"S-so…One of you s-single then," The girl asked with a hiccup, tilting her head to the side with a suggestive smile.

"No; you've got it all wrong," Trent tried to explain, shifting Bridgette back some.

"Daisy! What've I told you 'bout f-flirting with other guys?!" A voice that seemed to belong to a great big grizzly bear called in rage.

"Dustin, baby," Daisy started; her eyes glistening with happiness, longing, and luster as a large guy, around seventeen walking towards them; his leather coat smelling of smoke and peppermint. She clung to his arm lovingly once he was standing by her side.

"You bastards touch her—and you're d-dead." Dustin threatens; shoving the much smaller girl behind him protectively.

Trent rose a brow; but backed up a little when the boy sent him a deathly glare, which explained enough that he'd have to stay away from him.

Dustin's eyes seemed to flash when they came across Bridgette. His eyes glinted a little, and he smirked. "B-but…I could always…t-trade chicks with ya,"

"No way, dude! She's mine!" Geoff exclaimed; quickly zooming in front of Bridgette and I with his arms up in defense.

"Dustin!" The girl, Daisy shrieked, "I can't…can't believe you!" She slapped his arm, which didn't seem to affect him at all, and ran over towards their other drunk friends from behind.

"So, what'll it be, fellas?" Dustin asked; a twisted smirk twitching across his face.

"Yeah right! No way!" Geoff exclaimed in rage. This was, perhaps, the maddest Trent's ever seen Geoff. Geoff was always that cheery party guy, after all. Could this whole situation turn him over the edge? Make him crazy, like the legends of the other supernaturals before them?

"Well then," Dustin replied; that twisted smirk still plastered on his face, "That's just too bad, isn't it?"

* * *

**~Harold~**

I tried my best, I really did, to make myself seem like an impressive threat. Heather explained to me that this mission was very important. Courtney was an asset, she had said. An asset for what? Seeing ghosts? I didn't get that. If she was a ninja, I'd understand.

I stood my ground the best I could, until I saw those onyx eyes of hers flash, and narrow to slits. She was a fighter, for sure.

"Like my awesome mind games?"

"What in _Hell _are you talking about?" She sneered; crossing her arms, "You've been the one…who was threatening Bridgette…"

I blinked. Wait a sec. How did _she _know? She wasn't even at the school. She couldn't have seen Bridgette; could she have? How would she even know that I was tinkering around with Bridgette's thoughts?  
"Do you have ninja powers? Maybe that's why Heather said—"

"Heather! You're working for her, aren't you!?" Courtney exclaimed, "Wouldn't you all just leave me alone?"

"Courtney—" I heard a voice say in concern; the voice pushing open. I turned to see someone I'd notice right away. Even though I'd never met him in person, I knew this had to be Duncan Black. How couldn't I remember the juvenile kid who nearly killed my older brother? I'd seen too many news articles to know this.

The green Mohawk, icy blue eyes, piercings, this clearly was him.

"Duncan Black." I started; narrowing my eyes, "Go away, or I'll be forced to use my ninja skills on you!"

Courtney's eyebrow twitched in annoyance; but her cheeks seemed to heat a little as the delinquent stepped foot into the room.

Duncan glanced at me for a split second, before looking back at Courtney; and then eyeing the knife clutched in my hand, that I'd almost forgotten.

I stumbled back a little; afraid he'd kill me right there. I know I wanted revenge on the guy, but I needed to make a plan first. At least I was man enough to admit that Duncan could crush my bones if he wanted, right?

I felt like sighing. I stumbled out the door, and mentally cursed myself for not being able to follow Heather's orders. Again.

* * *

**~Gwen~**

I sneered at Heather as she circled me, like a predator with it's prey.

"I'm not a deer, bitch," I snapped; fading away into thin air. Heather looked pretty pissed of my disappearance at first, making me want to laugh. But then she piled something out of her bag that looked like a zip lock bag packed up with flour.

"I thought something like this would happen," She snapped as she started to sprinkle the powder everywhere. I tried to keep my distance; but somehow, she managed to let a little fall to my shoe.

'_Damn it,' _I thought in annoyance as I started to dart down the other end of the hallway. That's when I wondered, how that girl would be able to follow a spot of flour down the hallway. Heh, with any luck, someone would see her and turn _her _into the crazy department instead for chasing an imaginary spot through the halls. Or better yet, be arrested for being accused of drug use. Mean thoughts, I know, but I knew for sure that girl had a death threat. Might as well hit her with it before she hits us.

* * *

**Alright, I hope this holds up for now. I'm trying my best to pull everyone together so we can get close to their big escape plan. And soon enough, Izzy will make an unexpected appearance into the gist of things! xD**

**And everyone seemed to expect Justin to be the mind player there, huh? ;D**

…**.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter was satisfying, at least a little!**

**Apple, over'n out**


	20. Chapter 20

Before you beat me up for abandoning this story; please, please, please let me explain.

I have definitely NOT abandoned this story. Understand that life can get in the way of writing fanfics, and writers block can be a pain. My mother has been painfully ill, I've been trying my best to keep up with my schoolwork, and I just haven't had the inspiration to continue. Life can be crud, so deal with it.

And as I have not updated this story in such a long while, I have decided that I am going to begin remaking it. I have fresh ideas in my head, and I am very excited to begin. I feel like my writing style has changed as well, and I feel that the story will have more depth if I just remake it.

And as my mom is recovering, and school is just about finished, I feel that I'll have plenty of time to write.

I apologize for making you all wait so long. Believe me, I know exactly how it feels to read a fanfic that's suddendly abandoned without notice. Please understand that I just haven't had as much time and dedication as I would have liked to continue.

The remake will probably be up sometime in the next three weeks or so.

I thank those of you who have read and reviewed, I really do. I appreciate it greatly.


	21. Chapter 21

**And so I've finally updated the first chapter of the remake. It's called Madness, and it should pop up on my page sometime soon. There will be some slight diffrerences due to how the characters have changed. And some new characters will probably pop up. It'll most definitely have some good 'ol Courtney/Duncan in it.**

**Mhm... I may not continue, I'm not sure, but if I decide to keep this one, I will try to update at least once a month, just because I don't like to keep people waiting with chapters and such. But really, it all depends on my inspiration for the series. It's kind of been overshadowed by other obsessions and shows lately, so I'm sorry about that. **

**Anyways, check it out and tell me what you think if you're interested! **

**Thanks for your patience! **

**-Apple**


End file.
